


SMG4: Baby Arc

by JadeSaber7860



Series: Earth Protectors [3]
Category: Dragon Ball, SMG4
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSaber7860/pseuds/JadeSaber7860
Summary: (Contiunation of "SMG3's Devils Masterlist" and "Desti, Afterlife Warrior")When Mario, Meggy, Luigi and Tari leaves Earth on a 1 month trip around space, a parasite crash lands on Earth, and he starts possessing people!
Series: Earth Protectors [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160162





	1. The Parasite

Meggy Spletzer(By Lizzie Freeman): The following is a none-profit fanbase fanfiction. SMG4, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super are owned by Glitch Productions, Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Tv, Shueisha, Luke and Kevin Lerdwichagul and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.

—————

Januari 3rd, 2021

Mario and Meggy was taking a stroll in the city, when they went pass a stand. It had a box with a hole in it. On a sign it said something. Meggy read it out loud for Mario

Meggy: ”Lucky Lottery, pick 1 ball, then come to the City Park Fountain to see what prize you win”. That sounds like fun! Let’s take one!

Meggy put her hand in the hole and took a ball.

Mario: Oh, I hope the first prize is life time of spaghetti!

He took a ball too, while Meggy looked unamused

Meggy: You think EVERYTHING is a prize of life time of spaghetti

Mario: I CAN DREAM!

—————

City Park Fountain

Meggy: There’s a lot of people here…

Host: Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to Lucky Lottery! We’re going to start with first prize! Open your balls!

Everyone opened their balls

Meggy: I got 1996. You?

Mario: …1996

Meggy: Eh?

Host: And our First Prize lucky number iiiiisss…

He put a hand in a box and pulled dup a random note

Host: 1996! Do we have a 1996?!

Mario and Meggy held up their papers high up

Host: Well! Congratulations!! You two have together won 4 tickets for a trip… IN SPACE!!!

Mario and Meggy: … What?

—————

Spongebob Narrator: The Next Day

—————

Januari 4th, 2022. Spaceship

Inside the cockpit sits Mario and Meggy at the front seats. Behind them sits Luigi and Tari. Mario looks bored, Meggy is the exact opposite.

Meggy: This is going to be so cool!

Luigi: Oh god, I don’t like this anymore! We’re so high up!!

Tari: Come one, Luigi! It’s not that bad. We’ll meet some fascinating alien life and culture!

Luigi: If we survive getting up! Or worst, The ship blows up!

—————

Audience Area.

The rest of the gang were waiting for the lift off.

Belle: Going to space? Who could have thought the red idiot would go there!

SMG4: He actually have gone there many times.

Saiko: I’m kinda jealous.

Bob: YeAh! I wAnT tO gO uP tHeRe AnD sLaP sOmE aLiEn TiTs!

Boopkins: Me too…

Jub Jub: Jub Jub?(What are tits, Boopkins?)

Boopkins: I’ll tell you when you’re older!

Just then, a cyan haired girl came and sat next to Whimpu. She had a long hair covering her left side. She’s wearing a white jacket, black jeans and big red boots

Killer Ink Leader/Namai Ureta: Hi, guys! I’m not late, are I?

Everyone looked at her confused

Whimpu: No?

Rob: Who are you?

Saiko: Wait, aren’t you that chick from another universe? The one with a DIFFERENT SMG3?

Namai: Well… not anymore. I live with Meggy, while trying to get a new life.

Axol: How’s that going?

Namai: Not well, actually. But I haven’t given up yet!

Suddenly, Melony fell on her shoulder! She just smiled and petted her head

Namai: Thanks, Melony.

Melony purred in her sleep.

Announcer: Attention viewers, please put on your sunglasses. The ship will take off in 1 minute.

Everyone in the room put on sun glasses. Namai put on Melony’s who was still sleeping.

5… 4… 3… 2… 1… ZERO!

Music: 012 / Prologue and Subtitle

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xxaVp_TrYNs&feature=youtu.be](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xxaVp_TrYNs&list=PLk9nyP646_HuooxOwPScg5lIFo78aeke1&index=2)

(0:00 - 2:02)

The ship’s engines thrusted on and blasted into the sky!

—————

Inside the Cockpit.

Meggy and Tari is shouted ”yay”. Mario is shouting it bored, while Luigi is screaming his lungs out of fear.

—————

Back on Earth

SMG4: And off they go, on another adventure. Alright guys, let’s get back to our things.

They gang left their seats and left. Namai still sat there, looking up at the sky.

Namai: (I wish I were like you Meggy. Having so many friends supporting you, going on adventures with them. Saving the world… I really envy you…)

—————

The ship exited the atmosphere and entered space. Inside, Luigi is breathing heavily in a paper bag, while Tari is comforting him, patting him on the back. Mario and Meggy is at the controls.

Mario: So this screen here shows planets we can go too. I guess we decided where we go first?

Meggy: Hmm…

She pressed the red colored planet.

Meggy: How about this one?

Mario: Sure. It won’t be that interesting thought.

Meggy: There might be new food there!

Mario: I guess.

Music end.

—————

The Ship blasted into the distance, twinkle. Then the episode title appeared.

Music: 012 / Prologue and Subtitle

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xxaVp_TrYNs&feature=youtu.be](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xxaVp_TrYNs&list=PLk9nyP646_HuooxOwPScg5lIFo78aeke1&index=2)

(2:03)

”The Parasite”

Music end.

Something twinkles again. In comes a yellow spaceship with a green stripe around it, flying in high speed towards Earth. As it entered the atmosphere, the ship started to heat up. Pieces of it started to fall off.

—————

Inside said ship’s cockpit.

In a chair sleeps a grey skinned boy. He was sleeping. He’s wearing a blue body suit. He also wearing yellow boots and arm pads, with red stripes. The same with his upper body armor. On his head was a giant bulb hanging over his right side. On his left side, was a thin line going up from his eye to his forehead, with made a bigger stripe around his head. It’s yellow, while the smaller stripe is red.

The boy woke up confused

Boy: Huh? Wha?

His cyan visor-like eyes opened fully and realized what was going on

Boy: What the hell?! Computer!

Female Computer Voice: Yes, Lord Baby, Mr.?

Boy/Baby(By me: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CtrAvorPgq0&t=6s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CtrAvorPgq0&t=6s). or Kirran, without the cybernetic sounds: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9HMsyNpw400>): We’re crashing!

Female Computer Voice: Affirmative

Baby: Then why didn’t you wake me up?!?

Female Computer Voice: I was following your orders.

Recorded Baby: Alright then. That would give me enough time to grow. I’m going to hibernation. Wake me up when we land.

Baby: WE’RE GOING TO F**** CRASH!

*CRASh

The ship crashed in a forest, far distant away.

—————

Crater in the Forest.

The ship is completely destroyed, it looks like no one survived. Wait? What is that? A grey liquid pool moves out from the wreak. It’s moist noise ’it’s making is disturbing. It gets up from the crate and morphs back into the boy, complete with his clothes. He shakes his head rapidly, making gurgle noises.

Baby: Well that was annoying… Stupid computer…

He crossed his arms and looked around

Baby: So this is ”Earth”, eh? Frankly, I’m not impressed. There’s trees on M2 Planet too! Well, better start looking for the weakest person!

He closed his eyes. He moved his head to the right and opened the eyes.

Baby: There’s two very weak Earthlings there.

He smiled

Baby: (Perfect!)

He then started to hover! And slowly moved forward to his new destination.

—————

A Neighborhood. Inside House!

Fishy Boopkins is making some food. He’s chopping some apples. He heard some sniffles, he looked down and saw his little brother Jub Jub looking sad. He jumped down the kitchen table.

Boopkins: What is it, Jub Jub?

Jub Jub moved his hand and revealed he had a wound on his arm. Boopkins gasped.

Boopkins: Oh man, that doesn’t look good!

He pulled up his brother and put him on the table.

Boopkins: Wait here. I’ll get some bandages!

He ran up to the stairs. Jub Jub started to take apple pieces and eating them happily.

—————

Behind the House.

Baby hovers out from bushes. He lands and looks at the house. The same with the others next to it.

Baby: Such primitive houses! They wouldn’t last an invasion of an entire armada! Hm?

He notices some with white and brown with a green twig moving inside, behind a window.

Baby: (That’s the weakest of the two I sensed earlier… The slightly bigger one is upstair… Time to see what I’m dealing with)

—————

Music: 008

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WBgJ8ik-VmM&list=PLum5FDYKGfRynrK6pkSSlAKWtQWkNvczA&index=65](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WBgJ8ik-VmM&list=PLum5FDYKGfRynrK6pkSSlAKWtQWkNvczA&index=65)

Inside the house.

Jub Jub is still happily eating the apple.

*Cling cling cling

Jub Jub stopped. He looked around confused. Where did that sound come from?

*Cling cling cling

There it was again! Jub Jub stood up and turned around. He looked at the window. On the other end, was a weird grey skinned boy with cyan visor like eyes. He looked blankly. He moved his hands, telling Jub Jub to open the window. Jub Jub did so. Afterwards, he moved to the side, and the boy climbed in and landed on the floor. He stood up and looked at the Boopkins. He had his hand resting on his waist.

Baby: Really? Didn’t your parents teach you to NOT let strangers into the house?

Jub Jub: Jub Jub! (I only have a dad and a brother!)

Baby: And you can only say one word. Great…

Boopkins(Upstairs): Jub Jub, did you say something?!

Jub Jub: Jub, Boopkins!(No, Boopkins!)

Boopkins(Upstairs): Alright!

Baby: (At least the other one can talk) Huh?

He notices Jub Jub’s wound. He grinned.

Baby: Boy, that wound looks bad!

Jub Jub: Jub… (Yeah…)

Music stops

Baby: You wouldn’t mind if I… TOOK A DIVE INTO IT!?!

Suddenly, his entire body, including his clothes, turned into gray liquid! Jub Jub couldn’t react in time as the liquid entered the wound! Flowing through the child’s body! Jub Jub’s scramming quickly turned silent as his body became numb and he closed his eyes. Thin black eyeliners formed around his eyes. He slowly opened them. He looked serious and looked at his hands. He started to chuckle.

”Jub Jub”: Jub! (YES!)

His eyes widened

”Jub Jub”: Jub? (What?) Jub Jub?! (Are you kidding me?!) Juuuub… (Sigh…”) Jub Jub, jubjub jub… (Oh well, I just have to wait for an opportunity to get the other one instead)

Boopkins came downstairs with a first aid kit.

Boopkins: I’m back, Jub Jub! How’s that arm?

”Jub Jub”: J-Jub Jub! (I- It’s alright!)

”Jub Jub” scratched the back of his head. Boopkins raised an eye brown

Boopkins: Why did you say your name?

”Jub Jub”: Jub? (What?) Jub Jub Jub?! (What do you mean I said his name?!) Jub Jub Jubjub! (You understood him perfectly fine!)

Boopkins(Angry): You’re not Jub Jub! What have you done with him?!

”Jub Jub” face palmed in annoyance.

”Jub Jub”: (Oh, I’m too annoyed for this shit!)

He took the knife and jumped off the table and faced Boopkins!

Boopkins: Wow wow! L- let’s stay calm here!

Baby Jub Jub: Don’t worry, I won’t kill you! I just need you wounded!

Boopkins: Did you just-

Jub Jub threw the knife! Boopkins immediately dodged, but he reeled something burn on his arm

Boopkins: Aow!

Baby possessed Jub Jub had shoot a laser from his hand. Creating a wound on Boopkins. Jub Jub opened his mouth and out came Baby, in a liquified form.

Boopkins: What the-

Baby: Now, you’re mine!

He launched himself towards the screaming green turd

Boopkins: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH-

—————

House.

The door opened, Boopkins left it and walked to the sidewalk. He had thin black eyeliner around his eyes.

Baby Boopkins: Well… this is a slight improvement. He’s incredibly weak… Hm… (Perhaps I should check his memory. I might find the strongest person on this planet!)

He stood still for a moment.

Baby Boopkins: THAT’S HOW HE BECAME AN ANIME FAN?! HE FOUND HENTAI ON ACCIDENT?!?

—————

Planet Gourmenta ”The Feist Planet”

Music: 028

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wjmNr-HqEGY&list=PLum5FDYKGfRynrK6pkSSlAKWtQWkNvczA&index=82](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wjmNr-HqEGY&list=PLum5FDYKGfRynrK6pkSSlAKWtQWkNvczA&index=82)

Meggy: Ugh…

Meggy looked not well, and could you blame her? Her stomach was HUGE! Like she had swallowed a jog ball! Her arms and legs had also gotten wide, and her breasts turned to c-cubs! Her stomach was laying on a table, said table was full of empty plates and plates with food! Next to her sat Mario, who was eating very very fast.

Meggy: Why did I agree to this? How can you eat all of that, Mario?

Mario: Silly, Meggy! An Italian never reveals his a-secrets!

Meggy tried to leave the chair, but fell backwards on her ass.

Meggy: Ugh. There better be a planet with training equipment as its theme.

Woman: Or drink this!

Meggy was force drank some kind of liquid. With a light burp, she was back to her normal self.

Meggy: Oh, thanks! (Kinda wish I could keep the c-cups)

She stood up

Meggy: Why do you have that drink?

Said woman was very hefty, brown hair and red skin.

Gourmentian Woman: Simple, so we can eat more!

Meggy: Oh…

Tari(Off screen): No, please! I’m literally in 4 rooms at once right now!

Music ends

—————

Earth, Some Shed.

Music: 020

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VH-uKm7u2og&list=PLum5FDYKGfRynrK6pkSSlAKWtQWkNvczA&index=74](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=meyfvmtiR1Q&list=PLum5FDYKGfRynrK6pkSSlAKWtQWkNvczA&index=69)

On a whiteboard, were a bunch of pictures of the SMG4 cast.

Baby Boopkins: Ok. Here is what I know.

On the whiteboard, from lowest to higher tier list-like names were written, with pictures of the cast.

Unknown: Melony

Weak Sauce: Boopkins, Jub Jub, Whimpu, Tari and Rob

Average: Bob, Belle, Luigi

Ok: Meggy, Axol

Strong Earthlings: Mario, SMG4, Shroomy

Baby Material: Saiko

Baby Boopkins: Melony’s strength is currently unknown. She is wearing what’s described to be a powerful mask, but she spend most of her time sleeping, so It’s unknown if she even is powerful! Now the actual weak ones. A virgin, his little brother, a simp, a robot gamer and a scarecrow. A-Class weaklings. Then we have those who can defend themselves somewhat. A living thrash bag, a hotheaded robot gamer and an Italian who’s probably scared off his own shadow! The ones who can defend themselves is a Ginger and a fish man. Then there’s the 3 preps, an Italian who eats everything, yet is the most indestructible person alive, a memer and a mushroom man with dual personality, main reason he isn’t on the Baby-Tier. Speaking of which. The strongest one seems to be the anime girl! Since Mario, Meggy, Tari and Luigi are gone. I have to go after the trash bag, as he have swords for hands and the fish, he’s hiding something. I’m sure of it. Then I go after Saiko.

He lit a match and dropped it on gasoline! He exited the shed and left if burning, as he smiled while walking into the camera.

—————

Inside Abandoned Warehouse #237

Bob: (ThIs LoOkS oMiNoUs!)

”Boopkins”: Hey Bob!

Bob: HeY BoOpKiNs! So WhY dId YoU wAnT tO mEeT uP hErE?

”Boopkins”: Because I bought this!

”Boopkins” pulled out from pocket space, a katana!

”Boopkins”: I bought this katana, and I thought we could have an awesome anime battle, since you got blade for hands!

Bob: BiTcH’n! DoEs ThAt InClUdE tHe BlEeDiNg?

”Boopkins”: YES!

Bob: WeLl I cAn’T bLeEd.

”Boopkins”: …Huh?

Bob: YeAh, WoUnDs JuSt DoN’t ExIsT oN mE!

”Boopkins”: Oh… Then I wasted money!

He threw the katana away, and it crashed into some metal.

Bob: No No No, We CaN sTiLl HaVe A fIgHt-

”Boopkins”: I mean I just have to possess you the old fashion way!

Bob: WhAt ArE yOu TaLkInG aBoUt- WaIt, WhAt Is ThE gReY tHiNg CoMiNg OuT oF yOu?

Boopkins stood still, as Baby rose from him in his liquid form!

Bob: SWEET BABY JESUS, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!

Baby: MINE!

Bob: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

Music: 035

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=utPnMO-wfHY&list=PLum5FDYKGfRynrK6pkSSlAKWtQWkNvczA&index=90](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=utPnMO-wfHY&list=PLum5FDYKGfRynrK6pkSSlAKWtQWkNvczA&index=90)

Bob quickly jumped to the side, and Baby spalted onto the ground, he manifested to his boy form and frustratingly fired a Ki Blast! Bob dodged it too!

Bob: So YoU wAnNa ThRoW dOwN, bRo? Ok! TiMe To Go FuLl PoWeR!!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

Baby: What the hell?

A flash of light happened, and Bob suddenly had long spiky yellow hair!

Baby: W-what is this?!

Bob: BeHoLd! SuPeR sAiYaN 3 BoB!

Baby’s eyes widened

Baby: S… Saiyan?

He started to look pissed

Baby: You’re a disgusting Saiyan!?

Bob: YoU’rE jUsT jEaLoUs YoU cAn’T iNcReAsE yOuR bAsE pOwEr By 400! NoW, DIE!

Bob flew in high speed towards Baby, who guarded himself. Bob landed a hit! It did nothing.

Music stops

Baby looked confused, he slowly grabbed the hair and… removed it.

Baby: This is a wig…

Bob: It Is A rEaL fOrM tHoUgH…

Baby dropped the wig

Baby: I’m just going to possess you.

Bob: Ok…

Baby entered his liquid form and formed around Bob, taking his shape, and he started to shine bright.

—————

Outside Abandoned Warehouse #237

Said warehouse blew up! In the dust and fire, Bob came out from it, carrying an unconscious Boopkins. He threw him away.

Baby Bob: And this is why I want to possess people through a wound. (Now, what is this ”Super Saiyan” he was mentioning…)

He stood still

Baby Bob: (Oh, so there are! Then this Toriyama is a Sighter… wait? Is that? … I’ll deal with him later, now: The Axolotl!

—————

Planet Fantasa ”The RPG Planet”

Music: 052

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ym7PA3Mp8o&list=PLum5FDYKGfRynrK6pkSSlAKWtQWkNvczA&index=112](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ym7PA3Mp8o&list=PLum5FDYKGfRynrK6pkSSlAKWtQWkNvczA&index=112)

Mario’s Turn.

Mario uses Burp Blast! Deals 500 Damage.

Treasure Dragon uses Claw Attack! Deals 99 Damage on Meggy

Tari uses Healing Hug! Meggy’s health is restored by 380 HP.

Meggy uses Gun! Deals 380 Damage.

Luigi uses Run, but it failed

Mario: This is boring!

Everyone else, even the Dragon: Yes…

Music stops

—————

Axol’s Apartment

Axol is back on making a new manga. He is currently writing a new story.

Axol: Hmm…

Someone knocked on the door. He went to it and opened it. It was bob, wearing a mustache and holding a pizza carton.

”Bob”(Fake Italian Accent): Hello, Sir! Did you order a pizza with anchovies and salami?

Axol: Bob, what are you doing?

Awkward silence… Bob then quickly dropped the carton and launched his blades! But they were intercepted by Axol’s Inkweaver!

Music: 038

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CNP3sKhSMwE&list=PLum5FDYKGfRynrK6pkSSlAKWtQWkNvczA&index=93](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CNP3sKhSMwE&list=PLum5FDYKGfRynrK6pkSSlAKWtQWkNvczA&index=93)

Baby Bob: I wanted you to turn around so I could attack you from behind, but I guess we’re doing this now!

Axol: Who are you? What have you done with the real Bob?!

Baby Bob: Sorry, Bob isn’t here right now! Please leave a message after the BOOT!

Bob kicked Axol in the stomach

Axol: Gah!

He backed off and stood in a defensive stance.

Axol: Ok… What do you want with me?

Baby Bob: To go inside you!

Axol: That’s disgusting!

Baby Bob: It won’t be once I get you!

Axol: Then come at me, Fake Bob!

Baby Bob: My name… is… BABY!!!

Baby Bob launched himself towards Axol, who countered by swinging his giant pen!

Music ends

—————

City Streets

Saiko is walking, looking at her phone, while holding a coffee cup. High up on the buildings stands someone.

Music: 128

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PW0EqBc1KP0&list=PLum5FDYKGfRynrK6pkSSlAKWtQWkNvczA&index=185](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PW0EqBc1KP0&list=PLum5FDYKGfRynrK6pkSSlAKWtQWkNvczA&index=185)

He extends his claws and a ball of energy formed in it. And it fired! It flew towards Saiko! She suddenly dropped her coffee and grabbed the handle of her hammer and swung it! Sending back the Ki Blast towards the launcher.

Music ends

???: WHAT?! GUA!

The person was hit by the blast and was send flying! Saiko finished texting and walked after the person.

—————

The Square Grass Field(You know what I’m talking about)

”Axol” is laying on the ground, bruised up.

Baby Axol: Well that happened.

He sat up, shaking his head

Saiko: Alright, what’s your deal?

Baby Axol looks up confused. Saiko was there.

Baby Axol: You followed me?

Saiko: Yeah, I need some answer. Like: Who are you? Why did you attack me, and what have you done with Axol?

Baby Axol slowly stood up as he laughed

Baby Axol: Oh, but my dear Saiko. I AM AXOL! I’m just borrowing him for a little while! And what I want? What I want? What I want is to is enter your body!

Saiko: That’s disgusting.

Baby Axol: You misunderstand, I don’t want to do ”The Sex”, I want to literally enter your body! Like it our not, you’re the strongest Earthling on this planet!

Saiko: Oh… well thank you I guess. But I’m not going to let you do that.

She hold the handle to her hammer harder. Baby Axol then started to look innocent

Baby Axol: But would you really hurt one of your DEAREST friends?

Saiko: You just said you’re not him right now. So all I have to do is beat you so hard you’ll leave Axol.

Baby Axol: Well, I tried. Let’s fight, Saiko Bichitaru! HAA!

Music: OST 034 / Ost 11

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LEOwo83JBFY>

Or <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4CCr3vo5yz4>

Axol suddenly started to float and dashed in high speed. He launched a punch, but was quickly smacked away by Saiko’s hammer!

Axol: AAH!

He got send flying but stopped himself

Saiko: (Is he… flying?)

Baby Axol started to scream as energy started to form in his hands, he started to one by one launch Ki Blasts at her! Saiko started to run, each blast exploding behind her. She aimed and threw her hammer at him! He vanished!

Saiko: Huh?!

The Hammer flew past were he was, and he came back!

Baby Axol: HA!

The Hammer bounced back on the building behind him

Baby Axol: You missed!

Saiko(Smugly): Or did I?

Baby Axol: What? AH!

Baby Axol was hit by the hammer, and he span with it towards Saiko! She jumped up and grabbed the hammer’s handle

Saiko: SOREEEEEEE!

Baby Axol: OH MY GOOOOO-

SLAM! Saiko slammed her hammer down the ground.

Music End

She removed it and hanged it on her shoulder.

Saiko: Had enough?

He slowly stood up

Baby Axol: Oh, far from it. Bichitaru! This is proof that you ARE the strongest Earthling! I’m going to have soooo much fun when I go inside you!

Saiko(Annoyed): Stop it!

Then, he ripped away his shirt! Revealing his chest and 4 packs!

Saiko: But, why, though?

He started to scream as he stood in power up stance, energy started to form around him! As his muscle grew bigger! Then the weird thing happened, a tail grew out from his back!

Saiko: What?

He stopped screaming and looked at her with a wide grin.

Saiko: Axol has a tail?

Baby Axol: Had! You see, while looking through his memory, I found out when he was little, a king crab clinched his tail. It fell off! But with my D.N.A, I’ve forced it to grow back! Now, I’ll be faster than you!

Before she could react, The now slightly buffed up Axol grabbed her head and slammed her down the ground, her scream in pain was muffled b y his hand, he lightly there her up and put both hands at her stomach, and fired a Ki Blast! Launching her into a wall! The dust settles and she looks very bruised up.

Saiko: Ow… (Meggy and the others probably is having the time of their life right now… While I’m fighting a some crazy lunatic inside Axol…)

—————

Meggy is screaming in fear, which slowly changes to joy!

Music: 086 / Slam it Up

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DGmZy71miu8>

Planet Stuntor ”The Parkour Planet”

The four is riding snowboards down a mountain, Luigi is terrified, so is Tari. Mario is playing something on a Gameboy, while riding his snowboard. Meggy does some stunts! Like a back flip, or a spin!

Mario: Aw, I died again. This game stinks…

Launch! Mario didn’t look at the way, and was launched away by a ramp.

Mario: *Le Homer scream!

He landed in Meggy’s arms, who looked at him blankly. Then they both got launched by a ramp! The ginger and the Italian screamed as they crashed into a pile of snow. Tari and Luigi got to them

Tari: Mario! Meggy! Are you alright?!

The red and orange wearing pair stuck their heads out from the snow. They look at each other and laughed the situation they were in. Luigi and Tari joined in.

Music End

—————

Music: 029

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qpGAdlrCIKU&list=PLum5FDYKGfRynrK6pkSSlAKWtQWkNvczA&index=83](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qpGAdlrCIKU&list=PLum5FDYKGfRynrK6pkSSlAKWtQWkNvczA&index=83)

Back on Earth. Saiko is on a knee. She’s breathing heavily. She has bruises everywhere and her clothes has holes and rips. Axol extendedhis hand in front of her and started charging a Ki Blast. Suddenly, Boopkins game and clutched onto his eyes!

Boopkins: Leave Saiko alone, you parasite!

Music stops

Axol: AH!

Axol randomly fired the blast, and destroyed a van full of cabbages

Van owner: MY CABBAGES!!!

Jub Jub bit Axol’s leg!

Axol: AAAAAHH! I’M F*******ING DONE!!!

He kicked of Jub Jub and threw Boopkins away! Both of them stood up, in front of Saiko.

Saiko: Boopkins!

Boopkins: Sorry we’re late! We’re here to help!

Saiko stood up and readied her hammer

Saiko: Thanks guys, we get him on 3.

Boopkins: Right!

Jub Jub: Jub! (Right!)

Saiko: 1…

Baby Axol stood in a battle stance.

Saiko: 2…

All three: THREE!

Boopkins and Jub Jub pointed their arms behind, and fired Ki blasts from their hands! Wait? What? The blasts burned on Saiko’s waists, creating wounds. Saiko slowly took weak step backwards and wen down on her knees. She held her wounds, looking scared and confused at her friends.

Saiko: Wh-what? How did you?

Baby Axol started to cackle

Baby Axol: Oh, my dear Saiko! You haven’t figure it out yet!? Axol wasn’t the only person I took over before I meet you! Jub Jub and Boopkins are!

Saiko: T-then why are they helping you?

Axol bend down and held the now evil smiling Boopkins’ lip.

Baby Axol: You see: when I left their bodies, I left an egg inside of them. Said egg has now hatched into a Parasite! Which has now attached itself to the Cerebrum, he’s no longer an Earthling! He’s now a Tuffle, obedient to only ME! Isn’t that right, Boopkins Brothers?

Boopkins and Jub Jub: Yes, Lord Baby! / Jub, Jubjub! (Yes, Lord Baby!)

Axol: It was very easy, especially when I got Bob!

Saiko: Bob?!

Slice! Both of Saiko’s arms started to bleed!

Saiko: AAAH!

She started to cry as she dropped her hammer and held both of her arms. She looked behind and saw Bob, who’s blades were bloody.

Saiko: B-Bob?

Bob: Yes!

He sounded like a normal person!

Saiko: D-did you just?

Bob: Indeed! Thanks to Lord Baby’s blessing, I no longer sound like a mentally challenged retard!

A Ki blast scraped her chin, creating another wound, she winced in pain. The blast came from a smugly smiling Baby Axol.

Saiko: W-why are you doing this?

Baby Axol: To fully become someone, I need to enter all body parts.

Saiko: That’s not what I- Wait, what do you mean?

Baby Axol: What I mean is I’m not going to possess you…

Baby rose from Axol in his liquid form, terrifying Saiko who stuttered.

Baby: I’ll… BECOME YOU!!!

He then split into multiple liquid waves, as he entered all wounds. Saiko screamed in pain for a long while as it took some time for the liquid alien to enter her body.

Music: 054

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ggmwFdZaSdw&list=PLum5FDYKGfRynrK6pkSSlAKWtQWkNvczA&index=114](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ggmwFdZaSdw&list=PLum5FDYKGfRynrK6pkSSlAKWtQWkNvczA&index=114)

When he finally entered. Saiko went down on all four and started to grab the grass, wincing in pain.

Baby: Oh, you’re a tough one! But it won’t matter soon!

Saiko: N-NO!

Baby: Why are you resisting me?! Let me become you!

Saiko: NO! I-I c-can’t! I’M NOT THAT PERSON ANYMORE!

Baby: Oh… OOOH! I never believe there was this much doubt inside of you!

She closed her eyes. More tears started to come from her eyes, as they ran down on her chins.

Baby: Shhh Sh Sh Sh Sh, don’t struggle… just lean back… and let Uncle Baby have the front wheel for a while. It’s the best for you, and EVERYONE in the universe…

Saiko: Ah…

Her eyes opened, they changed from her purple eyes changed to red, with lines forming a cross from them. The scene is changed to an overview of Saiko. She slowly stands up. She looks at her hands, and started to slowly chuckle, it evolved to laughing, and then laughing evilly, revealing, her eyes had not only changed, but she had gained a thin red line on her chin, and two lines going from her eyebrows to then bend at her forehead.

Baby Saiko: Finally! The strongest body on Earth is mine! Neo Tuffles!

Boopkins, Jub Jub, Bob and Axol quickly bowed before him

All: Yes, Mistress Baby!

Baby Saiko: It’s time to… wait? Did you just call me, Mistress?

All: Yes, Mistress Baby!

Baby Saiko(Angry): Just because I’ve taken over a woman doesn’t mean my gender has changed!

All: Yes, Lord Baby! Sorry, Lord Baby!

Baby Saiko: Back to the point. We need to take over the remaining members of this ”SMG4 Crew”. Any ideas?

Axol raised an arm

Axol: I have one…

Music ends

—————

Long Ass Building

(SMG4, Melony, Belle, Whimpu, Rob)

The rest of the gang is eating at a table. It seems Boopkins, Jub Jub, Bob and Axol has invited them for dinner. There is a chair on the other side, turned to the opposite side. After everyone finished eating…

SMG4: Man, that was good. Thanks for the meal

Bob: No PrObLeM!

Axol: Since we’re celebrating

Whimpu: Celebrating?

Belle: What?

The big chair span around, revealing Baby Saiko, who held her fingers together, smiling.

SMG4: Wow! Saiko! You’ve been here the entire time?

She said nothing, she just kept smiling.

SMG4: So… what’s with the lines?

”Saiko”: Oh nothing, I thought some change would be good, like make up…

Baby Saiko: Body user…

Everyone’s eyes widened. That wasn’t Saiko! Hey took the knifes.

SMG4: Who are you?! And what have you done with Saiko?!

Baby Saiko: She is currently trapped in her subconscious, while I have full control of her body. Furthermore, I already have infected your none-human friends over there.

Boopkins: Hello!

Belle: Then why did you invite us to dinner?

Baby Saiko: Simple, I put a parasite in your food.

Everyone: WHAT?!

Rob: You turned corn against me!?

Belle: You son of a!

Belle went up the table and launched a punch, but it barely got to Saiko’s nose. Belle started to twitch, she fell off the table and started to grunt in pain.

Music: 064

<https://youtu.be/gCqqwsCzxBo>

Whimpu: Belle!

Baby Saiko: Oh, don’t worry. She’ll be fine in some seconds. A Tuffle Gamer, that’s an interesting thing. OH! I better rename everyone to Tuffle names! Except you Melony, you have great taste!

Melony smiled unsure, when she started to twitch and fell out of the chair, but was quickly caught by Axol, who comforted his crush, she started to wince in pain

Axol: It’s alright, Melony! It’ll be over soon, I promise!

The remaining members started to get effected by the parasite too. Baby Saiko slowly walked to SMG4, who was trying to fight back.

SMG4: You won’t… get away-

Baby Saiko grabbed his chins and pulled him closer to his face.

Baby Saiko: I’m going to stop you right there. I AM going to get away with this, as we speak, other Earthlings I’ve infected is infecting other people. And since the entire Human Race are full of idiots, this entire planet will be full of Neo Tuffles in a matter of weeks! Your remaining, insignificant friends are not going to be able to save you.

He dropped him and walked to the window. He looked down at the chaos, Infected humans were vomiting on people.

Baby Saiko: Axol.

Axol looked up from Melony, who know were now unconscious.

Axol: Yes, Lord Baby?

Baby Saiko: Look after things here, I have a Prince of Monkeys to find, thanks to Bob’s memory…

He walked to the elevator, as the doors closed, we could see his smug smile as the screen turned to black

Continued in Episode 2...


	2. Homecoming

Music: 012 / Prologue and Subtitle

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xxaVp_TrYNs&feature=youtu.be](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xxaVp_TrYNs&list=PLk9nyP646_HuooxOwPScg5lIFo78aeke1&index=2)

(2:03)

”Homecoming”

—————

Music: 023

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nvDInvq66pM&list=PLum5FDYKGfRynrK6pkSSlAKWtQWkNvczA&index=77](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nvDInvq66pM&list=PLum5FDYKGfRynrK6pkSSlAKWtQWkNvczA&index=77)

4th February, 2022

Stock footage of the gang’s ship flying away from Earth is played, IN REVERSE (Because I’m that lazy)! The remaining gang exist the station.

Everyone: WE’RE BACK!

Music fades

No one was there to greet them. In fact, everything seemed to be… deserted…

Meggy: What happened while we were gone?

Mario: Yeah! Mario excepted some party!

Tari: Maybe we should split up in two to find anyone.

Luigi: Sound like a plan…

The girls went one way, while the boys when the other.

—————

With Meggy and Tari.

Both girls are walking on the empty streets. A desert ball is rolling past them.

Meggy: Huh?

Meggy saw someone’s tail go into an alleyway.

Meggy: HEY!

She ran after it

Tari: Meggy, wait!

Both got into the alleyway and slowly walked, when suddenly, someone grabbed Tari’s shoulder.

Tari: AAAH!

She swung her Runner Arm and slapped Axol’s face.

Axol: AOW! What the hell?!

Tari: Axol?! I- I’m so sorry!

Axol: It’s alright, it’s my fault. Ah… we’re in an dark alleyway.

Music: 027

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rzoFUcJXtH8&list=PLum5FDYKGfRynrK6pkSSlAKWtQWkNvczA&index=81](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rzoFUcJXtH8&list=PLum5FDYKGfRynrK6pkSSlAKWtQWkNvczA&index=81)

Meggy: Yeah… wait? What’s this getup you are wearing?

Axol was wearing a brown thick jacket, on his back was a long spear.

Axol: Oh! Well you see, while you were gone, a new monarchy was set, and I became a General!

Tari: Really?

Axol: Yeah, and Melony is Lead Healer!

Melony revealed herself behind a trash container, she was now wearing a doctor’s outfit and a nurse headband around her head. She smiled and waved to the pair. They waved back.

Meggy: So what’s with this new monarchy?

Axol: Well, when you left. It appeared, and everyone loved it! Princess Peach stepped down and things have been sunshine and rainbows ever since!

Tari smiled, while Meggy looked skeptical

Meggy: Ok… then may I ask you something?

Axol: Sure!

Meggy: Where is everyone?

Axol: Well, they’re inside.

Meggy: Why?

Axol: Orders by the new ruler.

Meggy: For what?

Axol: Well, knowing you, Blue Jay, Red Tomato Man, and Green Pickle, we’re going to need an entire city.

Tari: For what?

Axol: For this!

Music stops

He quickly grabbed his spear and swung it at Meggy! She quickly jumped back dodging the attack. Tari was taken aback

Axol: Axol!?

Meggy: Axol, what are you doing?!

Axol: Stand still! It’ll be over in a second!

SMACK

Axol: OW! WHY?!

Tari had smacked him with her Runner Arm again and ran away, followed by Meggy. Axol grunted in annoyance and charged a Ki blast in his hand, and fired it! It blasted the two girls out from the alleyway and crashed into the ground. Tari lost consciousness, while Meggy got up, shaking Tari

Meggy: Tari! Are you alright

Music 025

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gwBuE4sllE4&list=PLum5FDYKGfRynrK6pkSSlAKWtQWkNvczA&index=79](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gwBuE4sllE4&list=PLum5FDYKGfRynrK6pkSSlAKWtQWkNvczA&index=79)

Tari grunted. Meggy turned around and saw Axol walk out from the alleyway. She pulled up her gun and aimed at him. He stopped

Meggy: Who are you? What have you done with Axol?!

Axol ”hm”ed in confusion, and looked on himself, then he looked up smiling with closed eyes

Axol: What do you mean, Beanie Human Girl? I am Axol! Same old Axol!!

Meggy: Then why are you trying to kill us?

Axol: I’m not trying to kill you! I’m trying to wound you so you all can be blessed by Lord Baby!

Meggy: B-Baby? What kind of name is that?

Axol: Don’t talk like that to our planet’s and soon the UNIVERSE new king!

He took a step, which had Meggy held her gun more focused

Meggy: One more step and I’ll swear-

Axol started to laugh

Axol: Please! With Lord Baby’s blessing, I’m invurnable to-

Music stops

Axol took another step, which caused Meggy to fire. It hit him in the left shoulder

Axol: AH! OH MY GOD!!

He fell backwards and help his shoulder hard.

Meggy: I’m so sorry!

Meggy went to Tari and helped her up, and they started to run away. Melony helped Axol to sit up and pulled up some weird gun, it pulled out the bullet. Axol grinned his teeth and held up his hand

Axol: Hey Bitch!

Meggy, still running, looked behind and her eyes widen, at Axol’s hand, there was a yellow disk of energy spinning.

Meggy: What the-

Axol: KIENZAN!

Translator Note: Spirit Circle Cut. Or ”Destructo Disk”

He threw the disk at them, Meggy dragged Tari down with her. The disk missed, but cut into the building next to them. It started to fall down! The girls manage to get away in time, before the building fell on the street.

Meggy: Quick! That car!

They went into car. Tari pulled a wire from her Runner Arm and put it into the Car’s wheel. The car started and they started to drive away. Axol flew up on the building and saw the car leave. He pulled up a walky-talky.

Axol: They’re escaping through Route 685. Get them, now!

—————

Some Seconds earlier, somewhere else.

A faint crash was heard

Luigi: What was that?!

Mario: I don’t know, I’m going to find free food while I can!

Luigi: What? Mario, what about our friends?

Mario: They can handle themself! We know them.

Luigi: I’m serious Mario, this-

CLANG!

Music: 112

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tQZrgqMctGw&list=PLum5FDYKGfRynrK6pkSSlAKWtQWkNvczA&index=171](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tQZrgqMctGw&list=PLum5FDYKGfRynrK6pkSSlAKWtQWkNvczA&index=171)

Mario turned around and saw Luigi was knocked out. It was Belle! She had hit Luigi in the head with her Runner Arm!

Belle: Hello, Mario.

Mario: Belle?! I know you’re a bitch, but that was kinda unheard of! AH!

Anti-Shroomy Full Nelson’d him!

Mario: Shroomy?!

Anti-Shroomy: You’re not going anywhere, uncleaned one!

Mario: What the f*ck are you talking about?

Belle grinned evil as she pulled up a small weird bug thing.

Mario: W-what is that?

Belle: Never mind it. You’ll be perfectly fine in a few seconds… Welcome soon, Tsufruian Mario…

—————

Music: 036

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BEKRMPf15Wk&list=PLum5FDYKGfRynrK6pkSSlAKWtQWkNvczA&index=91](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BEKRMPf15Wk&list=PLum5FDYKGfRynrK6pkSSlAKWtQWkNvczA&index=91)

Tari and Meggy’s car was chased by police cars!

Police: Stop in the name of Lord Baby!

Meggy: No!

Meggy fired the gun at the wheel of the cop car, it crashed into a lamppost.

Mr. Hal Monitor: Now that’s Illegal!

He pulled up a bazooka and fired it! The car was send flying. Both girls screamed

Meggy: QUICK! ABANDONED CAR!!

Both girls jumped out form the car, it crashed and exploded.

Music ends

Both of them took the chance and spread out and ran.

Mr. Hal Monitor: Find Spletzer. Sheridan will be taken care of by him.

—————

Tari is breathing heavily, running past some trees. She stoped to catch her breath and looked behind the tree. No one was following her. She sighed in relief

”Saiko”: Hey, Tari!

Tari gasped in fright and looked behind. There stood Saiko, smiling and having her arms crossed

Tari: S-Saiko?

Saiko closed her eyes

”Saiko”: Sorry, Saiko Bichitaru is unavailable for the moment. But if you like…

The red lines appeared on her, she opened her eyes, revealing them red with crosses

Baby Saiko: I can leave you a message.

She smiled smugly, as Tari’s eyes shook in fright…

—————

Music: 048

<https://youtu.be/QZ475iDwySM>

Longer ver: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VALsUMuyd2c&list=PLum5FDYKGfRynrK6pkSSlAKWtQWkNvczA&index=106](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VALsUMuyd2c&list=PLum5FDYKGfRynrK6pkSSlAKWtQWkNvczA&index=106)

Meggy runs into an alleyway, but this one had a dead end!

Meggy: Crap!

She turned around, but was surrounded by cops, all aiming guns at her.

Cop: Come quietly, Spletzer. You need to join the Neo Tsufruians. There is no objections against Lord Baby!

They slowly walked towards her- She backed, but got to the wall, she closed he eyes.

Music ends

*Tichou!/Teleportation Sound Effect

Cop: What? How are you? Where did you come from?

Punching and screaming was heard for a moment, then it stopped. Meggy confusedly opened her eyes. She got a glimpse of a silhouette. But it quickly vanished. She saw the cops had been beaten up.

Meggy: What the?

Meggy ran out from the alleyway, she needed to find Tari

—————

Music: 095

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHx17Ql0I8k&list=PLum5FDYKGfRynrK6pkSSlAKWtQWkNvczA&index=155](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHx17Ql0I8k&list=PLum5FDYKGfRynrK6pkSSlAKWtQWkNvczA&index=155)

Baby Saiko and Tari are looking at each other.

Tari: Wh-who are you? Are you the one responsible for everything that’s happening?

Baby Saiko: Yes. My name is Baby. I am a Machine Mutant build by the greatest Tsufruian minds. I have taken over your planet and your girlfriend’s body is now mine!

Tari: I… Let her and my friends go!

Suddenly, Baby Saiko’s hair turned spiky and changed color to grey

Baby Saiko: No.

Music: GT Transformation OST Boss Theme

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dnd-6dQ11q0&t=61s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dnd-6dQ11q0&t=61s)

Suddenly, she dashed towards her! Tari jumped to the side, and Baby Saiko’s punch went through the tree. Tari took the chance and started to run. Baby Saiko struggled to pull out his fist, but was able to do it. She flew after her.

Tari: Why are you trying to kill me?!

Baby Saiko: I have reconsidered, and have decided to get rid of you and your Ginger friend. Better getting rid of problems than leaving them among you!

She fired a blast and it exploded on Tari’s back, burning the back of her hoodie!

Tari: AAAAH!

She fell on the ground. She rolled up. She looked scared. Baby Saiko then flew up, and flew so the city faced him.

Baby Saiko: By the way, look what I found!

*Tichou!/Teleportation Sound Effect x4

Now flying behind him, were a bunch of men. Three with black spiky hair, while the other one had lavender normal looking hair. Yes, it was Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks and Goten.

Baby Saiko: A Saiyan and three Halflings, hidding on Planet Earth! Who could have though that!?

Tari got up on her feet.

Tari: Saiya… what?

Baby Saiko: Just give me a minute. Prince Vegeta, give yours and the other’s Saiya-Powers to me!

Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Goten: Yes, Lord Baby…

Music fades

They started to hold hands and spin around slowly around Baby Saiko. They started to growl, as energy stared to spina round them, then Helix-shaped energy string started to come around the parasite controlled anime girl, who also started to growl in pain. His eyes started to glow completely red.

Music: 041 / ”Baby Theme”

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VMxYiegT7cA&list=PLum5FDYKGfRynrK6pkSSlAKWtQWkNvczA&index=96](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VMxYiegT7cA&list=PLum5FDYKGfRynrK6pkSSlAKWtQWkNvczA&index=96)

Clouds of dark and red started to form. Lighting started to cackle around. Saiko’s jacket morphed into yellow, growing from it and the back, appeared wing-like thrusters. Baby Saiko grinned wide. Then the tube top shattered!

Tari: But why, though?

Baby Saiko: KIYA!

A flash of light appeared on him, which caused the Saiyans to stop the circle and cover their eyes. Tari did so too. When it stopped, everyone looked again.

Music ends

Tari gasped. She had no idea what she was looking at.

Music: 016

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sDKfAVYWW3Y&list=PLum5FDYKGfRynrK6pkSSlAKWtQWkNvczA&index=70](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sDKfAVYWW3Y&list=PLum5FDYKGfRynrK6pkSSlAKWtQWkNvczA&index=70)

Now flying, was a more buffer Saiko. Her jacket had changed to golden with thrusters-like shoulder pads pointing up. Her trademark tube top had been destroyed, revealing her underboobs had gained big red stripes. Now for her face. The lines pointing to the sides had gotten bigger, and her eyes were now visor-like, colored cyan. And her hair, was even spikier. It’s a miracle that her bows hadn’t been undone by it!

Baby: Mmmm… This feels good…

Tari: What… what happened to you? What is this?

Baby started to clinch his knuckles

Baby: Thanks to Bob’s Memories, I was able to find out this ”Dragon Ball Z”! Who knew this Akira Toriyama was a Sighter!?

Tari: Sighter?

Baby: It’s thanks to him I found out this ”Super Saiyan” was a thing. So I decided to come up with my own ”Super Tsufurian” Forms. Though, I haven’t comed up with good names yet. Now… let’s test my new powers, shall we?

He held his open right hand in front of his face, as small energy balls started to form on her finger tips

Music ends

Vegeta: Yes! Let’s kill that Earth Woman, Lord Baby!

Baby: Oh, who said I was going to test them on her?

Vegeta: What?

Baby swan around, as energy blades span with her, cutting into the Saiyan’s skin! They allscreamed as blood spat out from their wounds. Tari gasped in horror as they bodies fell down to the ground.

Tari: Y-y-you k-killed them? Why would you kill them?!

Baby was laughing maniacally as he looked up into the sky

Baby: You see this, Tuffle King?! I have exterminated the last of the Saiyan menace!!

Tari: (What is he talking about?)

Baby: Now were was I? Oh yeah!

He turned around and clenched his fist close to his face.

Baby: I believe you ordered some fisting!

Tari: I haven’t-

The back of the thrusters ignited and Baby flew incredible fast and launched a punch, right in her stomach! Having her crash into the ground, it shattered!

—————

The City

Meggy sees a big eruption of dirt in the forest.

Meggy: What?

Her eyes widened.

Meggy: Oh no!

She ran towards the forest…

—————

Music: OST 034 / 11

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LEOwo83JBFY>

Or <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4CCr3vo5yz4>

(0:00 - 0:35, then restart)

Tari screamed in pain, she was was now in a small crater. Baby had punched through her stomach! He pulled it out, revealing the wires and the machinery.

Baby: So you ARE a Cyborg. That’s interesting. Good news, Blue Jay.

He flew back up

Baby: You’ll have the honor of dying to a signature attack I’m been coming up with!

He held up his arms high in the air and shouted

Baby: People of Earth! Grant me your Ki! Give me all your hatred, anger and anguish, so I can reach my full power!!!

Tari: W… what?

In the cities, people started to grunt or yell in pain, as purple energy started to fly out from them. All of it flew to Baby, who looked up. A black ball of energy started to form above him, getting bigger and bigger by the minute. He started to grunt as he flexed all his arms and legs. Energy started to fly into him!

Meggy came to the crater and saw Tari

Meggy: Tari! What happened to you?!

Tari weakly pointed at Baby

Tari: H… He did it...

Meggy looked up and saw Baby.

Meggy: Saiko?! What are you-

Suddenly, Baby’s muscles grew bigger, legs turned black while the dress and belt ripped away from existence, yellow gloves with red lines on the end of them!

Baby: HAAAAAAA!

Music ends

Once again, a light shined around him! Meggy covered her eyes. The light vanished, and she looked. She gasped with her mouth opened wide. Baby had changed again.

Music: 021

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ONZpq-JogxY&list=PLum5FDYKGfRynrK6pkSSlAKWtQWkNvczA&index=75](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ONZpq-JogxY&list=PLum5FDYKGfRynrK6pkSSlAKWtQWkNvczA&index=75)

He was now wearing a black body suit, a golden jacket attaching itself with something white at his chest, golden gloves and boots. Said gloves and boots had red stripes. The thruster-like pads become normal looking. The spiky hair had changed into a weird long spiky one leaning on his right side. Around the spiky back hair was still the bows and spiky pigtails. Baby started to laugh.

Baby: Finally! My body has fully matured!

He clenched his fist close to his face.

Baby: If I ever leave this body for a stronger one, I’ll immediately go into this form! I’m LITERALLY, THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THE UNIVERSE!!!! GAH HA HA HA HA!

He held both his fists high in the air as he continued to laugh.

Meggy(Off Screen): Hey, you!

Baby: Huh?

Music ends

He looked down and saw Meggy, looking at him angry. He crossed his arms.

Baby Oh! Why if it isn’t the Ginger! I see you escaped General Pinea!

Meggy: H-huh?

Axol came out from bushes.

Meggy: Axol!

Axol looked up and stuttered at the sight.

Axol: L-Lord Baby! You have reach your Full Power! It’s magnificent!

Baby: Why thank you, General Pinea. Now.. you failed to capture both Ginger and Blue Jay.

Axol bowed down in fear

Axol: I’m sorry, Lord Baby! Please, let me-

Baby: It’s alright, She just have to suffer the same fate as Blue Jay. Complete annihilation. Don’t you think that, Blurry4 Gang?

From the bushes around them, came the rest of the SMG4 Crew, along side Mario and Luigi, who now had black eyeliners like everyone else.

Meggy: Mario… guys… you sick son of a bitch! I’m going to-

Baby: To do what? Kill me? Please! You can’t touch me now! With that power you have? I’m literally at the BILLIONS!!!

Meggy: I’m still not going to let you take over the world!

Baby laughed.

Baby: You stupid Ginger! I’m not trying to take over the universe, I’m trying to save it!

Meggy: WHAT?!? How is making everyone into your slaves ”saving”?!?

Baby: Well, using slave for these Neo Tsufurians is kinda harsh.

Meggy: Then what the hell, man?! What the actual hell?!?

Baby: OOOOH! That’s right, you guys have never encountered a villain with UNDERSTANDABLE MOTIVATIONS before, have you?

Meggy: Um…

Baby: No! All you have meet are one dimensional assholes who’re evil, just because, or a virgin who committed mass genocide to get sex slaves!

Meggy: Well I wouldn’t go that far…

Baby: It seem it’s time to explain my backstory. Sit down everyone! It’s time for Story Time with Baby!

Boopkins: Ooooh, story time!

Whimpu: Lord Baby is going to tell us a story!

Everyone, but Meggy sat down to listen. Tari was still laying in the crater…

—————

Planet Plant, Distant Past

Music: 098

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qll6Pf1Dags&list=PLum5FDYKGfRynrK6pkSSlAKWtQWkNvczA&index=158](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qll6Pf1Dags&list=PLum5FDYKGfRynrK6pkSSlAKWtQWkNvczA&index=158)

Baby(Voice over): Many years ago… there existed a Planet called ”Planet Plant”

Image of a red planet showed up

Baby(Voice over): On said planet lived two alien species. The Tsufruians and the Saiyans…

Scene of humans walking in a futuristic city.

Baby(Voice over): The Tsufruians were a race of super intelligent people, living their lives like normal humans. In the outskirts, however, lived the Barbaric Saiyans!

Scenes of humans with brown monkey tails fighting each other.

Baby(Voice over): They were a warrior race, immigrating from Planet Sadala, who got destroyed because of a war between the clans. They envied us for our better living conditions!

Meggy(Voice over): Then why didn’t you share it?

Baby(Voice over): They’re barbarians who think with their fists. Why would we do that? Now silence!

Meggy(Voice over): Fine...

Baby(Voice over): Things took a dark turn when the Emperor of the Universe came to our planet. He found the Saiyans first.

Image of Saiyans talking to a gaint silhouette with horns.

Baby(Voice over): He promised them to give them the technology to kill the Tsufruians, if they promised to work for him. That night, they struck!

Images of Saiyans attacking a Tsufruian City, with Tsuruian’s trying to defend it by shooting them with space machine guns. And it’s revealed the Tsufruians are either very small like gnomes or the Saiyans are giants!

Music end

Baby(Voice over): Even with their new found strength, the Saiyan’s were loosing to superior Tsufruian weaponry! But... we had forgotten something crucial.

Tari(Voice over): W...what was... that?

The Saiyans in the flashback grins as they look up to the sky. The Tsufruians does the same and gasp in horred realization

Baby: Every 500 years, a Full Moon shines upon Planet Plant, and when the moon is full, the Saiyans would transform into their REAL FORM!

The Saiyans faces started to morph, their muscles increased in mass as they got hairier. And they grew over 30 feet tall!

Baby: They transformed, into The Mighty Ōzaru! Giant Kaiju Monkeys!!!

The giant monsters started to smash buildings, fire energy blasts from the mouths, with hundreds, thousands of voice scream in terror!

Baby: The Saiyans effortlessly destroyed everything in their path. Leaving no survivors! The planet was taken over on one night and was renamed Vegeta, after the Saiyan King, King Vegeta the III.

Image of a weird machine

Baby: But there was hope! The most brilliant minds of the Tsufruians had build a machine to counter the Saiyan Menace! The Tuffle King stored his memories in said machine before it was shoot out into space. So the machine could feel the pain and suffering he and all Tsufruians felt when the Saiyans attacked. The machine was a bio-mechanical robot, a Machine Mutant to be exact. It needed to grow, as time went on, it shaped into yours truly!

Meggy(Voice over): You?

Baby(Voice Over): Yes...

Crash! The ship with Infant Baby crashes on a random planet.

Baby(Voice Over): I converted the M2 Planet into my base of operation, creating more Machine Mutants. An army ready to exterminate the Saiyan Menace, once and for all! But... someone else beat me to it. The Son of the Emperor of the Universe, now the new Tyrannical one, who was afraid of the Saiyans killing him, tricked them back to their home planet, so he could kill them all with one shot…

—————

Planet Vegeta, Not So Distant Past

A circular ship approaches Planet Vegeta. Inside said ship stands the Emperor of the Universe, Freeza! He chuckled to himself

(And yes, his name is actually Freeza. Not Frieza. Wake up)

Freeza: This will be the last time we gaze upon this planet, will it not?

Behind him stood his right hands, Zarbon and Dodoria

Zarbon: Yes…

Suddenly, a soldier enters the room

Soldier: Lord Freeza!

Freeza looks behind curiously.

—————

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bV4P3UknIQo&t=21s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bV4P3UknIQo&t=21s)

(1:09-2:45)

—————

The upper hatch of the ship opened, and out came the Bubble Car, owned by Freeza, who sat in it.

Bardock/The Saiyan: There you are, Freeza! I've been looking for you. I know what you’re trying to do! We've had enough of this! We're done working for you, Freeza! We're here to kill you, and take our planet for our own! For years, you've kept us under your foot...

Freeza stop paying attention to him started to think for himself, while raising his hand slowly

Freeza: (Oh, lord, these heroic types with their speeches. "Blah, blah, blah, injustices. Blah, blah, blah, tyranny. Blah, blah, blah, Freeza, stop killing me!" God, does he have any idea how hard it is to run an empire? I've got other things to do today, you know... Like decide what wine will I have for dinner tonight! White wine, red wine, or dare I say...rosé? Oh, perhaps I should give Cooler a call; his birthday's coming up. Nah, he's a prick. Wait a second, where was I? Oh right, mass genocide!)

He pulled up his pointy finger and a fireball started to shape over him, and it got bigger and bigger. Bardock finished his speech.

Bardock: -end your miserable life, once and for all! _(starts charging up a ki blast)_ Now... Take this, Freeza! The power of the Saiyan race!Hyah!

He threw is Ki Attack, Riot Javelin, towards the tyrant! But it absorbed into the fire ball. Freeza just smiled open and lightly moved his finger forward. The fire ball flew down at Bardock, absorbing him and the soldiers! It finally hit Planet Vegeta and it started to blow into pieces, and all Freeza did was laugh at it.

Freeza: Oh ho ho ho ho! How wonderful! Look at it, Zarbon, Dodoria! Behold the beautiful fireworks! Oh hohohoho!

And like a supernova, the planet blew up. Leaving nothing to survive.

Flashback Baby, in his Infant Form, was smiling widely.

Baby(Voice Over): At first, I was overjoyed. My people had finally been avenged! But then I realized… what about me?

Flashback Baby’s smile changes to confusion.

Baby(Voice Over): I was programmed to kill the Saiyans, but someone had beat me to it… I was a killing machine, with no purpose… So I did the only thing I could.

Flashback Baby crawls up a rock.

Baby(Voice Over): I sat down, and thought.

Music: 099

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-PdAbSWUjS0&list=PLum5FDYKGfRynrK6pkSSlAKWtQWkNvczA&index=159](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-PdAbSWUjS0&list=PLum5FDYKGfRynrK6pkSSlAKWtQWkNvczA&index=159)

Meggy(Voice Over): Thought of what?

Baby(Voice Over): Well, anything. I had no purpose, so I had to invent my own. I just sat there. Seasons changing, years passing. Then, I got a theory!

Flashback Baby looked up in realization

Baby(Voice Over): The Saiyan Incident could happen again! If a super advanced race like the Hellorians for example would grow power hungry, THEY would try to concur planets like the Saiyans! So I got to the conclusion, to ensure the universe’s safety…

Flashback Baby clenched his fist in determination

Baby(Voice over): I need to convert EVERYONE into Tsufruians, obedient to ME!

Music end

—————

Planet Earth, Present Time

Baby: So I tried to convert Planet Helior, only for my entire army to get wiped out. So I changed my plan by taking over the SECOND weakest Planet in the universe! Then work up the power ladder until I have an even BIGGER army! And now… we are here…

Meggy: Wait? Earth is the second weakest? Why didn’t you go after the MOST weakest?

Baby: Would you have taken me seriously if I invaded with an army of colorful talking horses who shoots magic from their penises on their foreheads?

Meggy: … I stand corrected…

Baby: Thank you. Now, do you understand my point?

Meggy: Your point?

Baby facepalmed

Baby: Sigh… My POINT is that what I’M trying to do is saving the universe! I don’t want the Saiyan Invasion to happen again, so I’m converting everyone and everything into Neo Tsufruians! Because I don’t want people to feel the same pain as I, The Tuffle King and all Tsufruians felt! In conclusion, I’m making an utopia! Do you NOW understand?

Meggy: I… I understand what you mean, but doing this is wrong! You can’t remove people’s free will like this!

Baby: And WHAT? Let a warrior race WORSE than does disgusting Saiyans do whatever they want! NO!! My idea is the only way! It IS the only way!! Isn’t that right, Neo Tsufruians?!

The SMG4/Blurry4 Crew: YES, LORD BABY!

Baby: See?

Meggy(Angry): That’s because you turned them into your yes men!

Baby: Well, you have to deal with it! Hm?

He looks down and saw Tari was weakly holding up her hand.

Tari: I have… a q-question…

He crossed his arm and smiled smug

Baby: Ask away.

Tari: How… how did you know about the parts you weren’t there for?

Baby blankly stared at her. Scene cut to him holding his hands up.

Baby: リベンジデスボール!/RIVENJI DES BALL!

Translator Note: Revenge Death Ball

The flung his arms forward and the giant black ball flew down towards the tired weaken cyborg girl.

Meggy: No! Tari!!

The ball hit, upon impact, it created a powerful wind, pushing Meggy backwards!

Meggy: AAAAH!

She crashed into a tree, and was still pushed back by the wind. The wind pushed away the Saiyans. The ball started to sink into the ground, and then it exploded into a huge yellow pillar of light!

—————

A scene of the planet is shown, a small light is seen on the surface…

—————

Back on Earth. The explosion had stopped. Meggy slid down the tree.

Music: 017 ”An Unbelievable Disaster”

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=El9wPpYOIk0&list=PLum5FDYKGfRynrK6pkSSlAKWtQWkNvczA&index=71](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=El9wPpYOIk0&list=PLum5FDYKGfRynrK6pkSSlAKWtQWkNvczA&index=71)

(Skip 0:27 to 0:40)

She slowly stood up and limped to the cliff. She gasped in horror. The crater the attack had cause was humongous! It was like someone had made a giant bowl int he middle of the Earth! Meggy wen down on all four, and started to cry.

Baby: Aw, don’t be so sad! Be happy she had a quick and painless death.

Meggy looked up angry, still tears in her eyes. Baby was flying, his arms now crossed again.

Meggy: YOU’RE A MONSTER!

Baby: And throwing that felt satisfying!

She got up and stood tall.

Meggy: What are going to do me now? Kill me?

Music Ends

Baby: GA, HA HA HA HA! No… I’m not going to kill you.

Meggy heard footsteps, but she paid no attention to it.

Baby: SHE is…

Meggy looked confused, but realized that the footsteps got closer and closer, until it stopped behind her. She slowly looked behind and-

Meggy: GAUH!

She was grabbed by a hand and was held up! She being choked by someone, she grabbed the hand, trying to open it, but to no avail. She opened one eyes and saw…

Meggy: N-Namai?

Yes, it was Namai Ureta, grining widely at her.

Meggy: What- are you-?

Meggy opened her other eyes and saw something horrifying!

Music: 069

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7hGN2NSeihk&list=PLum5FDYKGfRynrK6pkSSlAKWtQWkNvczA&index=129](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7hGN2NSeihk&list=PLum5FDYKGfRynrK6pkSSlAKWtQWkNvczA&index=129)

Namai’s left face, had red lines! Her eyes were no longer yellow! They were red, with lines forming a cross!

Meggy: W-what happened- to you?

Namai: I was being converted into a Tsufruian Hybrid! But I heard you had returned so I left the pod!

Baby: And before you ask, that was her own idea, AFTER I infected her!

Meggy: B-but why?

Namai: Simple, so I can kill you!

Meggy: W-what? Why do you want to kill me?

Namai: Let me remind slash tell you! I was fighting to win Final Fest for my sister, who died in the Anime War! And for some reason, the Universe decided YOU were more important! So I’m going to avenge my sister, BY KILLING YOU!

Meggy: But- this won’t… bring her back…

Namai: The only reason I didn’t kill you before was because I had something called a ”MoRaL cOmPaSs”!

She closed her eyes and smiled, while holding her free arm somewhat high in the air.

Namai: But thanks to Lord Baby’s blessing, I don’t have that anymore…

She looked back at her with a psychotic smile and grab hold of Meggy with her other hand

Namai: … So I can give you a SLOW and PAINFUL death that you deserve!!

She holded harder, Meggy tried to kick herself out, but it didn’t work, it got harder and harder to breath, and her arms got weaker. Namai started to cackle like a psychopath, harder and harder-

Music stops

SMASH!

Namai was punched in the cheek very hard, she dropped Meggy, in the middle of them, the attacker was Desti! Namai flew into the tree and was knocked unconscious

Baby: WHAT?!

Desti landed. She was wearing a purple sports bra and dress, leaving her midriff exposed. She had cyan wristband and a cyan sash around her dress. The weird thing thought, is that there’s a yellow ring floating above her.

Baby: Y-you?! But you’re…

Desti turned around and grabbed Meggy’s foot. She looked up at Baby. She fliped him off, and both vanished.

Baby: What—? Where—? When—?? How—??? Why—???? I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS!!!!!

Namai woke up and stood up, holding her chin.

Namai: What happened? Where’s Meggy?!

Baby(Disbelieve): Desti appeared and… took her away…

Namai: What? But she’s dead! How did she get here?

Baby: I DON’T KNOW! WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME?!

Axol: Ugh…

Axol walked out from he bushes, holding his head

Baby: General Pinea? What happened to you?

Music: 026

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CDwUjTF7U7M&list=PLum5FDYKGfRynrK6pkSSlAKWtQWkNvczA&index=80](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CDwUjTF7U7M&list=PLum5FDYKGfRynrK6pkSSlAKWtQWkNvczA&index=80)

Axol: Emo Fish Girl… appeared out of nowhere, and used Kiai to push me away!

Baby turned around to the others

Baby: So we’re not crazy and you guys saw that too, right?

There we lots of nodding and agreeing

Bob: Did anyone see the flying ring?

Baby started to look around.

Baby: I can’t sense their Ki… neither of them…

Namai: What should we do, Lord Baby?

Baby sighed and put his hands on his waist.

Baby: We’ll deal with them later. Right now, we have to much to do. Namai, return to the Pod.

Namai: Yes, Lord Baby.

She bowed, and then flew away.

Baby: And besides, they’re insignificant! What kind of problems could a Ginger and a dead Octoling cause?

Music ends

To Be Continued…

—————

Music: Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku Tv Size

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KchNbSAOgz0>

”SMG4: Baby Arc”

A spaceship blasts off into space, the cockpits reveal inside is Mario, Meggy, Tari and Luigi. It flies for a moment before approaching a planet. The ship lands on a planet full of nature life. The gang enjoys the slice of life. But things takes a dark turn as all but Meggy vanishes. A Scared Meggy looks around scared, when monsters starts attacking her.

Just then, Desti lands in front of Meggy and fires a Galick Gun! Next shot, Meggy had clinged on Desti’s shoulders, who is flying. She flies towards someone, while Meggy is flailing around, trying to stay on. Desti punches a demon in the face, and fires a Galick Burst through another demon’s stomach.

She lands next to Razovit and Tari, who’re looking at something. Camera changes to show Super Baby 2(Saiko Edition) landing. He grins as he extend his arms and then crosses them, the camera moves revealing the rest of the SMG4 crew looking menacingly at our heroes. He dashes towards them! Meggy pulls up her gun, while Desti held up her right hand, with a charged Ki Blast, Razovit held up his finger with a charged Death Beam. All three fires.

Final Scene: Desti lands next to Meggy and Tari. She rightens her wrist band. Meggy is at her right, holding her gun, looking determined, while Tari is at the left, holding her runner arm, looking unsure about this…

—————

Music: Hitori Ja Nai Tv Size

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M8q9G5_ZXpM>

Screen shots based of Mario, Luigi, Meggy and Tari’s 1 month travel is shown, alongside some that were never shown

-The start of the food eating contest on Gourmentia

-The start of a adventure on Fantasa

-The race down the snowy mountain on Stuntor

-A Visit to a Space Zoo!

-Riding a space dragon!

-Returning a lost space fox to it’s family

-Getting chased by Space T-Tex

-Roller Blades

Final shot is the ship returning to Earth

—————

Music: Next Episode Preview (Cover)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=696z2UKGADE>

Meggy: Hey guys! Meggy here! Time for a Preview!

Desti… how are you here? And who are these elfs?

Where did that old man come from? A Super what’s it now?

We’re going to Hell?!? Or... something like Hell?

Next time, on SMG4 Baby Arc:

”Plan”

Don’t Miss it!

…Tari…


	3. Plan

Music: Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku Tv Size <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KchNbSAOgz0>

”SMG4: Baby Arc”

A spaceship blasts off into space, the cockpits reveal inside is Mario, Meggy, Tari and Luigi. It flies for a moment before approaching a planet. The ship lands on a planet full of nature life. The gang enjoys the slice of life. But things takes a dark turn as all but Meggy vanishes. A Scared Meggy looks around scared, when monsters starts attacking her.

Just then, Desti lands in front of Meggy and fires a Galick Gun! Next shot, Meggy had clinged on Desti’s shoulders, who is flying. She flies towards someone, while Meggy is flailing around, trying to stay on. Desti punches a demon in the face, and fires a Galick Burst through another demon’s stomach.

She lands next to Razovit and Tari, who’re looking at something. Camera changes to show Super Baby 2(Saiko Edition) landing. He grins as he extend his arms and then crosses them, the camera moves revealing the rest of the SMG4 crew looking menacingly at our heroes. He dashes towards them! Meggy pulls up her gun, while Desti held up her right hand, with a charged Ki Blast, Razovit held up his finger with a charged Death Beam. All three fires.

Final Scene: Desti lands next to Meggy and Tari. She rightens her wrist band. Meggy is at her right, holding her gun, looking determined, while Tari is at the left, holding her runner arm, looking unsure about this…

—————-

Music: 012 / Prologue and Subtitle [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xxaVp_TrYNs&feature=youtu.be](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xxaVp_TrYNs&feature=youtu.be)(0:00 - 2:02)

Mario and Meggy won a one month trip around space, and took Luigi and Tari with them. But just as they left, a ship with a liquid parasite named Baby crashed on Earth, and started to infect the gang into his Neo Tsufruian followers and took Saiko’s Body for his own.

Meggy and Tari ends being the only Humans left on Earth, as Baby mutated Saiko into looking nothing like her, and explained he did all of this to save the universe from a threat worse than the Saiyans, a Warrior race that killed his own race and stole his planet.

Tari gets killed by his Revenge Death Ball, while Meggy gets choked to death by a half Tsufruized Namai Ureta, a version of Killer Ink Leader from an AU, but is saved in the last minute by Desti!

—————-

Kaioshin Realm

Desti and Meggy appears out of nowhere. Desti lands on her feet, while Meggy falls face first into the ground. She struggles to move

Meggy: W-what’s g-going on? Why is everything so heavy?

Desti: Oh, for the love of...

She pointed at her with her index and pointy finger together, he did the same with the other hand but put them on his arm

Desti: CLOTHES BEAM!

A white beam fired from the fingers, covering all of Meggy(Don’t!). It vanished, and a confused Meggy stood up.

Meggy: Now it’s better... why?

Desti: I just changed your clothes density.

Meggy eyes widened and froze like a statue. That voice... it couldn’t be? Could it?

Desti: Now you can walk here, like it was Earth’s normal... gravity...

Desti looked at Meggy, who was facing away from her. She stood completely still. Desti sighed.

Desti: Turn around Meggy. I assure you, this isn’t an illusion or your imagination playing tricks with you. Please... turn around...

Meggy slowly turned around. She finally faced someone she never thought she would see again.

Meggy: D-...d-d... Desti?!

Desti grabbed hold of Meggy’s wrist. Meggy’s heart skipped a beat. This felt too real to be an hallucination. Desti slowly moved Meggy’s hand to her cheek. Meggy gasped when she felt it. It was real. It was so real!

Desti: Yes...

Music: 002 <https://youtu.be/Fm3s47utJNo>

She smiled reassuring

Desti: It is me. The REAL me, this time.

Meggy moved her hand from the cheek. She still looked at her old rival in disbelief

Meggy: B-but I don’t understand! Aren’t you dead!?!

Desti smiled

Desti: Of course I’m dead! Why do you think I have a halo above my head?

She pointed up.

Meggy: Above… your...

Meggy slowly looked up and... above Desti’s head, floated a golden ring! Meggy gasped, covering her mouth. She looked back down to Desti.

Meggy: A- am I?

Desti: No, I saved you in the last minute.

Meggy: Oh... thanks.

Desti: No prob...

She crossed her arms and looked serious

Desti: So... you tried to replace me with that look-alike from Spain?

(Note: Misma Larim, my version of W1ng-Fury’s Human Desti Model)

Meggy(Scared and Nervous): WHAT? N-no! We just talked!! I-

Desti started to laugh and gently slapped Meggy on the shoulder.

Desti: I’m just messing with you!

Meggy held her arm. Desti opened up her arm, waiting for a embrace

Desti: Come on... I know you want to.

Meggy quickly went and hugged Desti. Both stood there. Desti smiled as she patted Meggy on the back, letting Meggy letting out her tears. Later, they went out from it.

Desti: Better now?

Meggy nodded as she wiped her tears

Desti: Good.

She started to walk past her

Desti: Come on, let’s meet up with Tari.

Meggy(Surprised): TARI?! SHE’S ALIVE?!?

Desti: Yeah! Master East got her. Let’s go, we have some business to do.

Music end

Meggy followed after her dead friend.

—————

Music: 012 / Prologue and Subtitle [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xxaVp_TrYNs&feature=youtu.be](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xxaVp_TrYNs&feature=youtu.be)(2:03)

”Plan”

—————-

Music: Supreme Kai <https://youtu.be/hNxpDaULjEs>

The East Kaioshin is having his hands on Tari’s open stomach. She was covered in cyan outliner around herself, the hole slowly reformed back to normal. They’re surrounded by the other Kaioshins. When the stomach gets together, and all the bruises vanished, East stopped healing. He sighed in relief.

Meggy(Off Screen): Tari!

He, and the others looked to the source, Meggy was running ahead Desti. She stoped close to her feet.

Meggy: Is she?

East Kaioshin put a hand on Tari’s forehead.

East Kaioshin: It’s alright, Ms. Spletzer. She just need to rest.

Meggy sighed in relief. Desti caught up.

Meggy: Thanks, so who are you people? Elfs?

Desti: He, I said the same thing.

East rose up, all Kaioshins eying the girl.

Dai Kaioshin: We are... the Kaioshins.

Music:

Meggy looked confused

Meggy(Confused): Should I know what that means?

Desti: It means Lord of the Lords.

Meggy looked at Desti, unamused

Meggy: That explains less, you know.

Desti sighed annoyed

Desti: They’re GODS, Meggy! Jesus!?

Meggy eyes widen, and slowly looked back at the elfs. She wasn’t looking at normal creatures. They were worlds above her, and she had probably insulted them by calling them elfs! She quickly bowed to them.

Meggy: P-please forgive me, Great Kaioshins!

Desti grabbed her back and pulled her up.

Desti: You’re embarrassing yourself.

Meggy: S-sorry.

Dai Kaioshin: It’s quite alright, not many knows about our existence. Ms. Sinawe here did the same things as you.

Desti crossed her arms and looked away, blushing. Meggy giggled.

Music end

Tari: Ugh...

Tari’s eyes slowly opened. Meggy noticed and went to her side.

Meggy: Are you alright?

Tari: Ugh... M-Meggy? What happened?

Meggy: You got saved by the Kaioshins

Tari: Kaio...shins?

Meggy: They’re gods.

Tari: G-gods? Oh my gosh, I’m terribly-

She then noticed Desti

Tari: Wait? DESTI?!?

Desti: Sup, Blue Jay.

Tari: Are we dead?!

Meggy: No, you got saved by them and I got saved by Desti. Speaking of which, how DID you know about what was going on?

North Kaioshin: Oh, we looked through a crystal ball.

Meggy: ...For how long?

South Kaioshin: Since a month ago, when Baby crashed on Earth.

Meggy looked pissed

Meggy: WHAT?! You HAVE to explain now what we’ve been missing!

South Kaioshin: You do not speak to us in such tone-

Dai Kaioshin: No, South. She is right. Desti. I leave you should explain.

Desti: Yeah pretty much... about a month ago...

—————-

Desti Voiceover

I was training with East Kaio. And to answer your question, Kaios looks after galaxies. Suddenly, North showed up. He wanted me to see something, as Earth used to be my home world. I saw in the Crystal Ball that an alien had crashed on Earth and wanted to convert everyone on Earth into his ”Neo Tsufruian”. At first, I thought ”It’s alright, the gang can stop him! They’ve done that before a lot!”

I wish I were right. Jub Jub and Boopkins got possessed by him easily. Bob, that idiot tried to put on a wig, Axol got caught off guard by Parasite Infected Jub and Fishy. And then he stole Saiko’s body as his own. I got more and more frustrated every time he succeeded...

Then when the cops tried to get you, I used my Instant Transmission without thinking! It means Instantly Teleport.

—————-

Desti teleported in the middle of Meggy, who has her eyes closed, and the Tsufruian Cop.

Cop: What? How are you? Where did you come from?

Desti dashed and punched all of them, afterwards. She looked at the scared girl, who slowly opened her eyes. Before Desti could say anything, she poped back to the Kaioshin Realm

—————-

Desti Voiceover

Then Baby launched the Revenge Death Ball. I begged the Kaioshins to do something, and East used Kai Kai, a better Instant Transmission, to quickly get Tari before the ball hit her. Then that Rip-off tried to kill you. Oh please, she’s just Pre-Anime War me, but as an Inkling! Yeah, yeah. Not the same as the real one who’s probably still in Inkopolis. Either way...

—————-

Music: 084 <https://youtu.be/WkWXMbUFOQ8>

Desti appeared next to Axol

Axol: Emo Fish Girl?

Desti put her hand at his stomach, using a Kiai, she pushed Axol away by a force. She then dashed and launched a punch, saving Meggy from getting strangled by the half Tsufruized Namai Ureta.

Namai flew into the tree and was knocked unconscious

Baby: WHAT?!

Desti landed. She was wearing a purple sports bra and dress, leaving her midriff exposed. She had cyan wristband and a cyan sash around her dress. The weird thing thought, is that there’s a yellow ring floating above her.

Baby: Y-you?! But you’re…

Desti turned around and grabbed Meggy’s foot. She looked up at Baby. She flipped him off, and both vanished.

Music end

—————-

Kaioshin Realm, Present Time

Desti: ...and you know the rest.

Meggy stood up

Meggy: Thank you

Desti: No prob...

Meggy turned to the Kaioshins, Tari stood up too.

Meggy: Kaioshins. Please, you must help us! We can’t defeat this monster on our own!

Dai Kaioshin: I’m sorry, Ms.Spletzer. But we can’t.

Meggy: What? Why?

Desti(Mockingly): Oh yeah! Please explain your BS laws!

East: He’s not a threat to the universe.

Meggy and Tari: WHAT!?

Meggy(Angry): What do you mean he’s not threat?! He took over the ENTIRETY OF EARTH!!!

North: That’s the key reason.

West: He doesn’t want to destroy the world.

South: He wants to rebirth his species

East: His actions are misguided, but they make sense.

Dai Kaioshin: We can’t help. This is a matter that the Mortals can only do.

Meggy: So that’s it.. you’re just going to let a parasite brainwash the entire universe?! What’s to point of being god if you’re not taking responsibility?!

Tari: Meggy!

South Kaioshin: Oi! Be grateful we dealt with Majin Buu before he became a threat!

Meggy: Majin who?

Desti: Don’t worry, Megs, I can help!

Meggy: You can?! How?!

Desti: With this baby, motherfucker!

Pop! Desti vanished. Then she came back, revealing a sword!

Desti: Dja-DA!

The Kaioshins, except Dai Kaioshin, gasped

East Kaioshin: The Z-Sword!

Meggy: The what-Sword?

Desti: The strongest sword in the universe! I’ll just Instant Transmission to his position and then cut his essence out from Saiko!

Tari: The strongest sword?!

Meggy: Is it really though?

Desti was about to answer but stopped midway. She looked back at the Kaioshins

Desti: Is it?

—————-

Earth, 5th February 2022, Revenge Death Ball Crater

Music: 020 <https://youtu.be/VH-uKm7u2og>

Baby is overseeing builders building a long pillar.

Bob: Lord Baby!

Bob and Boopkins arrived, having a round device with them.

Baby: Ah, Nutmeat. Pera. Have you found it?

Boopkins: Yes, Lord Baby!

He threw the device to the Tsufruian man with a boobs. He caught it and pressed the button on the top. It started to beep, and showed seven arrows pointing at different directions.

Baby: So they’re real…

He thighs his grip on the radar.

Baby: To think a Sighter exist on Earth… That means I can not only review my people, but also our world!

Boopkins: Um… Lord Baby, Sir? I have a question

Baby: What is it, Pera?

Boopkins: What exactly is a Sighter? You have been calling Toriyama that for a while now.

Baby: Well, you see Pera: Sighters are special types of people can can see the future! But, they don’t think it is and believes it’s their imagination and creativity! So they end up writing or drawing the things they saw!

Boopkins: So… you mean… all the rewrites in the Androids Saga is what REALLY happened?!?

Baby: I don’t think I’ve gotten there, so I’m going to say yes.

He threw back the Radar.

Baby: Assemble with Apla, Cherimo, Corn, Accerol and Prickly! Bring the orbs to me!

Bob and Boopkins: YES, LORD BABY!

And then they flew away! Baby went back into observing the contribution of the tower…

Music ends

—————-

Kaioshin Realm

*SLASH

Desti cut a giant ball of steel in half, that was send flying to her. It landed in a pile of cut in half objects

Desti: Alright, any other things I can cut?

In fron of her were the Kaioshins. At the side, Meggy and Tari was watching.

East: I know!

He summoned a giant black block

East: This is Black Materia! A very powerful metal.

Desti: Then throw it away, Master East!

Desti readied the sword, East threw the hardest he could, and the block was send flying in high speed!

Desti: HAAAA!

She swung the sword, starting from under and…

*SLASH!

The block got cut in half! Desti looked at the pieces, as the others got to her.

Desti: See, girls?

She rested the blade on her shoulder, smiling with closed eyes.

Desti: Strongest sword!

*Thing.

Desti opened her eyes, now smiling unsure. She and the Kaioshins slowly looked to the other side, their turning sounded like creaking wood. On the ground, a few meters away, was a blade. The Octoling and the gods looked back at each other. Desti moved the sword for everyone to view, revealing that the sword had been broken! That silence kept going… until…

Dai Kaioshin: Oh my-

Everyone else, but Meggy and Tari, who looked shocked: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!

North: OH NO!

East: THE Z-SWORD-

South: -HAS BEEN-

West: -DESTROYED!

Desti(Angry): GOD, DAMMIT!

She threw the handle on the ground.

Meggy: W-wait, what does this mean?

Desti: It means we’re f*cked! Earth is Baby’s to rule and soon the universe!

Tari: No!

Meggy: There has to be another way!!

South: KAIOSHINS! DISCUSS!

All four started made a ring and started to make noises

North: What about-

West: No, it’s against the rules!

East: Then what about-

South: Last time we did it, Freeza got born!

Desti crossed her arms and sighed annoyed. Tari looked behind and saw something weird.

Tari: Hey… how many Kaioshins is there?

South: 5, why do you ask?

Tari: Then who is the sixth one?

All Kaioshins: SIXTH?!

Dai Kaioshin: Sixth?

All of them hugged over the girls, looking at the thing Tari saw.

Music: 058 <https://youtu.be/qGJnvR6JULc>

Standing in front of them, was a Kaioshin. He was wearing East’s clothes, but his face was very wrinkly and he had one small tuft of hair on his head.

East: Who is that?

West: He looks like an old you.

East: Hey!

”Old” Kaioshin: I can hear you, you know! And I’m frankly disappointed!

All Kaioshins: Disappointed?!

Old: Yeah! There’s five of you, and only a dead one is able to break the sword that I was trapped in!

He started to walk past them

North: You were trapped in the sword?

Old: Yes. I was trapped by a very strong fellow. What year is it?

Meggy: 2-2022?

Old: Oh, then he must be dead. It’s been over 600 Billion years ago

Music end

South: 600 Bill- Wait a minute. Are you the The East Kaioshin from the Age of Heroes that mysteriously vanished!? Old East turned around and smiled cheeky

Old: Yes, I am!

Everyone gasped, but the Human girls and Octoling looked confused.

Meggy: The Age of Heroes?

Desti: Yeah, South Kaio mentioned that… I’ve been meaning to ask about it.

North: Well, you see. The Age of Heroes, like the name suggest, is a time when there we hundreds of great warriors, fighting monsters or bad guys that threatened the universe or planets in general.

Tari: What happened to them?

West: We don’t know. All we know is they all suddenly vanished.

Old: Now then…

He looked into the crystal ball

Old: What are you all grumbling about? Oh… OH! Now that looks bad. A Tsufruian Parasite has taken over the Mortal ones’s planet! And he’s planing to do it with the rest of the universe. Let me guess, this is a mortal matter?

West: Yes.

Desti(Off Screen): Which is total BS!

Old: Well. It seems we have to fight Water with Fire! And with Fire, I mean we need…

He looked to everyone

Old: A Saiyan!

Tari: A Saiyan?

Meggy: Those guys Baby hates for killing his race? We’re going to recruit a bad guy?

Old: Bad guys? Now that nonsense! They were one of the best heroes in the AOH! Now were is Planet Vegeta?

North: It blew up. Everyone died.

Old: … What?! What happened?!

East: Freeza happened. Then he died by the first Super Saiyan in ages, who died a few years later again…

Old: Then that means there’s more survivors! Let me see… AHA! There are some on Earth, and- Oh… oooh… well, Plan B!

He looked to Meggy and Tari and pointed at them

Old: One of you lot have to be converted into a Saiyan

Meggy: What?

Tari: Us?

Desti: How are you going to do that?

Old: Alchemy and potions, obviously! But first, we need the Ultima Divine Water.

All Kaioshins, but Dai Kaioshin: THE ULTIMA DIVINE WATER?!?

East: But that thing is in the Demon Realm!

Desti: We’re going to Hell?

East: … I said Demon Realm.

Desti: There’s a difference?

Dai Kaioshin: Actually, it is!

He held his arms open, revealing a weird map of a ball.

<https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/dragonball/images/8/8b/DBUniverse_%28SuperExcitingGuides%29.png/revision/latest?cb=20110717111443>

Dai Kaioshin: This is the World Tree. Right here is the Mortal Realm, were you live. We’re currently here, The Kaioshin Realm, or Kaioshin Kai. Now…

He moved his finger down the to the tip of the bottom.

Dai Kaioshin: Right here… is the Maikai. The Demon Realm. A world full of evilness and demons lurk around, and quite the opposite of the Mortal Realm. Dead Ones can walk here. 10 Million years ago, a water that can grant people immense power was sealed there. It was also cursed that only mortals could carry the pot out from it.

Desti: So the plan is that I’m going to be their body guard?

Old: Indeed!

Desti: Alright, just let me call Razovit and ask if he can help.

She put her index and pointy finger on her forehead and vanished. Meggy jumped back.

Meggy: I’m still not used to that…

Tari: But… who’ll drink it?

Old: Like I said, we’ll deal with that later, we first need the water! New East! Take take the Mortals to the Northern Demon Realm Gate. You need to ask Dabura for entrance.

East: Oh dear…

Old: Afterwards, go to the Saiyans and get some of their hair!

Meggy: Wait? Gate?

South nodded

South: There are gates to the Demon Realm in the Mortal Realm. The only places were Dead Ones can walk in the Mortal Realm.

Desti: And for the record, I don’t want our reunions next to Demons

Meggy jumped inf right

Meggy: How long have you been here?!

Desti: A few seconds. Speaking of which. I’ll be the only Guard. Razovit is busy with a family matter.

East: Then we better get going. Ms. Spletzer. Ms. Sheridan. Put your hands on my back.

The girls did so.

East: Kai Kai!

*Tchuu

—————-

Mortal Realm. Earth, Northern Demon Gate.

Music: 082 <https://youtu.be/QfI_Qn6lHg0>

The Elf man, and the two mortals appeared in front of a cave entrance. Desti appeared a few seconds later and they all went into the cave. As they got deeper, the cave slowly turned into a temple. Torches are on the walls. They finally came to a GIANT gate. East stopped walking, so did the others. Just then, the statue of a giant cyclops started to move and turned from rock to an actual creature! Tari went behind Desti, Meggy looked in paralyzed shock, as Desti went into a defensive position.

The Cyclops: Kaioshin! Why have you arrived here?

Kaioshin: I need to speak with the Demon King.

The Cyclops: I’ll check.

He walked over to the wall, which rumple into pieces, forming into an old Telephone from the 50s! He took the phone and dialed the number. Two beeps later…

The Cyclops: This is North gate Cyclops. The East Kaioshin is here and wants to talk with the Demon King… aha… alright.

He hanged up, and walked back to his place.

The Cyclops: He’ll be her win a few seconds.

He stood back to his position and turned back to stone…

Music: 062 <https://youtu.be/zpHxMR75p5g>

Suddenly, in front of them, part of a blade appeared! It went down, opening a portal. Everyone looks over East. The silhouette came closer and then went out from the portal, which closed. It was a lightish-red hued man with a thin goatee, horns on his head, black hair with pointy ears, and yellow demonic eyes. He wears a light blue suit which covers his entire body except for his crimson colored musclebound chest, along with a white spiked cape, a white circular belt, and white boots, while holding a thick wide sword.

???: East, old buddy, old pal!

He lightly slapped East’s shoulder.

East: Hello, Demon King Dabura.

Dabura: So what bring you here with…

He moved his eyes to look at the girls

Music end

Dabura: Two Mortals and a Dead One?

East went down on his knees and bowed.

East: Oh, Great Demon King. I ask your permission to let these three enter the Demon Realm.

Dabura: Oh, really?

He walked over to them.

Dabura: And why should I?

He thwarted the blade into the ground.

Meggy: A-are you… Satan?

Dabura. Why yes! That’s one of my names in your silly religions. What? Excpected something more handsomer? Like Tom Ellis?

Meggy: W-who?

Tari: Oh, I love that show!

Dabura. Indeed… back to the question at hand: Why would I allow a fighter and two weaklings that can get ripped to shreds in seconds into my humble abode?

Tari went behind Meggy guarded her

Meggy: We need the Divine Water. An alien has taken over our home, and we need to get power to beat him.

Dabura started to scratch his goatee. Until

Dabura: Very well. I’ll allow you to enter, but YOU must get it on your own!

The Girls: EH?!

Dabura: You see, it’s been very boring lately, but with the Dead One here, I think we’ll get some fun fights! You DO know martial arts, right?

Desti: I know how to punch and kick someone really hard.

Dabura: Fine by me. HA!

He pointed the sword to the gate, and it slowly opened.

Tari: Aren’t you going to following us?

East: I can’t. It’s forbidden for Kaioshins to be in there…

Desti: Then let’s go…

The girls walked into the gate, once Tari got in. The gate closed shut…

—————-

Small cave.

The entrence was very small. Small enough for Tari to fit in it. Desti was leading the mortal girls. Meggy was fiddling with her fingers, looking unsure to say something.

Meggy: Um... Desti?

Desti: Yeah?

Meggy: I... I’m umm... I’m sorry...

Desti stopped walked. Both mortals stopped too…

Desti: … Sorry? About what?

Meggy: I… I’m sorry… ABOUT EVERYTHING! I’m sorry you died because of me! I’m sorry I didn’t do enough to save you! I’m sorry…

She started to sniffle. Desti turned around and grabbed both of Meggy’s hands

Music: A Mother’s Love <https://youtu.be/t5TIesd4Hjs>

Meggy: Huh?

She looked up and saw Desti smiling reassuring

Desti: There is nothing to forgive, Meggy. You were trapped in a glass prison, while I got overconfident and forgot about the pen. There was nothing either of us could have done.

Meggy: It’s just… I’ve tried so hard to move on, and now we’re in this mess!

Desti: Well I’m still dead, so there’s more time for that!

Meggy cringed, which Desti noticed.

Desti: I understand what you’re going through… but if it didn’t happen, you wouldn’t be how you are now!

Desti slowly moved her hand through Meggy’s hair locks.

Desti: You’ve become so much more than just an inkling…

Meggy dried her tears

Meggy: *Sniffle, Thanks…

Desti trend back to the cave’s front, while still looking at Meggy

Music fades

Desti: And besides, if I didn’t die…

She flexed her left arm.

Desti: I wouldn’t be strong enough to bench press a literal building!

Meggy: You can do that?!

Desti stopped flexing and turn to the cave front

Desti: I don’t know… I haven’t tried yet. Just heard people like me could do that…

She started to walk again, followed by the Mortals. They finally got out from the cave, which led to a cliff. The sky was red with white and dark clouds. The surface was rocky and had many ponds of purple/pink water.

Meggy: A complete wasteland…

Tari: It’s so desolate…

They walked towards the cliff and looked down, it was very deep down, but there were a few edged where they could climb down on.

Meggy: Ok. So we have to climb down… I say we climb down one edge at the time and-

She stopped when she felt someone grab her shirt’s collar, and was kicked up. She yelped and looked to the side, and saw someone were doing it to Tari too! It was Desti who carried them, with one arm each!

Meggy: D-Desti?! How are you- why are you-

Desti then jumped and slowly fell down, she landed on one edge with one boot and lightly jumped again, depending slowly again. She did so a few times until the got on the ground. She let go and they landed do. She then walked past them

Desti: Stay here. There’s someone underground.

Tari: Huh?

Meggy: How do you know that?

Desti: Ki Sense.

*CRASH!

Music: Saga de los Saiyajin OST 22 <https://youtu.be/EGJiDZdZob4>

From the ground, a few meters away, a giant monster appeared! Both Mortals screaming in fear. He had a big under jaw with long saber tooths. He was muscular as hell and hair on his shoulder. His head had four horns! His demonic eyes pierced at them.

Mugiko: MUGIKO LUCKY! Food has arrived for him! Mugiko will tear you from limb from limb, then I’ll skin you, then I’ll eat you till you’re nothing but… bones… what are you doing?

Music stops

Desti was stretching her legs

Desti: Streatching…

She then stretched her arms

Desti: Since this won’t be that much of a fight…

Meggy: W-what?

Mugiko: Are… Are you… mocking me?!!

Desti stopped stretching and crossed her arms

Desti: There’s nothing to mock when I’m being honest.

Music: The Formidable Opponent, The Saiyans <https://youtu.be/i7pjWbE9H94>

Mugiko: Then… DIE!!!!!

He dashed towards Desti and swung his giant claws at her!

Meggy: DESTI!!!!

The crawls when through Desti, who vanished

Mugiko: WHAT?!

Meggy: What?

Mugiko: Where did she go?! Guh!

Someone was standing on one boot on his head. It’s Desti! WHo’s till having her arms crossed!

Desti: See guys?! No big deal!

Mugiko smacked his hands at her, but she vanished again!

Mugiko: Huh!?

Desti: Over here!

She was at the side! Mugiko attacked her again, but she vanished again! She appeared somewhere else, rasberrying at him. This kept going for awhile

Mugiko: Stop dodging and fight me!!

Desti: Alright!

She appeared under him and jumped at him

Desti: HIIIIYA!

She kicked his jaw so hard, his eyes popped out!

Music end

She landed in front of the dumbfounded mortal girls, standing in a defensive pose. Mugiko fell backwards unto the ground. He laid there motionless…

Tari: Is he…

Meggy: Dead?!

Desti: Yeah… And I barely had to try.

Meggy and Tari: YOU WERE HOLDING BACK?!?

Desti: Yeah! Like, a LOT! But hopefully...

She smacked her knuckle into her open hand, grinning

Desti: There’s stronger demons here…

And she walked away.

Meggy: Tari?

Tari: Yeah?

Meggy: I think we’ve gotten ourself into something more insane than what we usually do.

Tari: Y-yeah…

They ran after Desti, as the thunderstorms started to be heard…

—————-

Kaioshin Realm

East appeared in front of the other Kaioshins, holding black colored hair.

East: I got the Saiyan Hair, now what?

Old(Off Screen): THERE’S DRAGON BALLS ON EARTH!?! I THOUGHT THEY ONLY EXISTED ON NAMEK!?!

All Kaioshins: What!?! Someone has the Dragon Balls?!?

Old: You know about this!?!

—————-

Earth, Revenge Death Ball Crater

Music: 029 <https://youtu.be/qpGAdlrCIKU>

Baby is sitting on a throne, grinning. It’s one a floating platform. One smaller ones lands Mario, Luigi, Rob, Belle, Whimpu, Bob and Boopkins, they all grin and bow to him.

Baby: You’re back… I take it you’ve found them?

Boopkins: Yes, Lord Baby.

Bob: We present to you, the Wish Granting Orbs of Legend…

He presented a giant cup, full of many orange orbs. Each orb having a set number of stars. Baby smiled and moved his finger, the cup floated to his hand and he grabbed the handle.

Baby: To think they are real… Now! Rejoice, Neo Tsufruians! As our old homeward will be restored today!

He held it high up

Baby: Eternal Dragon… Rise up! And grant my wish…

He tipped the cup and the balls fell out, bouncing on the platform before falling down the giant crater. The sky turned all dark and lighting appeared,

Music ends

—————-

Floating Castle in the sky.

In all the dark clouds and lighting cackling, floats a half circle with a castle, at the edge of it, stands two figures hidden in the shadows.

Slightly-Creepy Voice(By Lanipator): It seems someone has finally summoned the Dragon again…

???(By Takahata101): Yeah… But I wish it would have been summoned by someone who’s not this sadisitc and cruel…

—————-

Music: Saga de Freezer 12 /”Shenron is Summoned” <https://youtu.be/io_-8J08Ijs>

The orbs started to shine and shot a yellow blast into the sky! The light took shape of a long, green colored Chinese dragon. It roared a mighty roar, and slowly looked down…

Shenron: I am Shenron, The Eternal Dragon! State Your Wish, and I shall do my best to grant it!

Baby rose from the throne

Baby: Mighty Shenron! I am Lord Baby, and I have a wish!

Shenron: What is it?

Music End

Baby: You see, many year ago. My Planet was destroyed by barbaric monkey men who thinks with their fists! And then fully destroyed by an evil galactic space Hitler! So my wish, is to restore my home planet, Planet Plant in orbit around Planet Earth!!!

Shenron: … I can not do this…

Baby: W-what?

Belle: What?!?

Shenron: I can only perform wishes that is possible by the strength of my creator. Creating an entire planet from scratch takes FAR too much power.

Baby grunted and he crossed his arms, what were he supposed to do now… he tapped his finger on his arm. He looked higher up and gasped! He got an idea!

Baby: Shenron! Can you terraform?!

Shenron: I can. But I must use up your Second Wish if you wishes for that.

Baby grinned.

Baby: THEN! Mighty Shenron, I wish to terraform…

He dramatically pointed at…

Baby: THE MOON! Terraform the Moon into Planet Plan’s glory days, BEFORE does disgusting Saiyans arrived!!!

Shenron: … Your wish is granted…

With the ”granted” Shenron’s red eyes shined.

—————-

Music: 022 <https://youtu.be/PIptMXCtLds>

The Moon’s surface started to change. The whiteness became more wasteland, with trees and grass. A city appeared, all leading to a giant tower.

—————-

Back at the throne, all could see the moon’s color get swallowed by red.

Baby: You see this, Tuffle King? It has returned! Our home planet has returned!

Shenron: Your wish is granted… I must now return to my slumber. Until… my next summoning… BIGGER GREEN, OUT!

He became yellow energy and shout into seven different directions, taking the Dragon Balls with them…

Baby: Now… since King Vegeta renamed Planet Plant into himself… I shall rename this new Moon into… Planet Baby!

Music Stop. Awkward Silence…

Baby: That sounds dumb, doesn’t it?

Bob: Yeah!

Whimpu: No Offense

Belle: It does

Baby: Well, I guess only I have to be called something dumb. I guess the name we have to fit is…

He looked into the camera.

Baby: Planet Tsufruian! Heheh, Hahaha, GA-Ha ha ha!

Narrator: Baby has restored his home planet in the place of the Moon. What will his next move be? Will Meggy, Tari and Desti be able to find the Ultima Divine Water? And who will become a Saiyan?

To Be Continued…

—————

Music: Hitori Ja Nai Tv Size <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M8q9G5_ZXpM>

Screen shots based of Mario, Luigi, Meggy and Tari’s 1 month travel is shown, alongside some that were never shown

-The start of the food eating contest on Gourmentia -The start of a adventure on Fantasa -The race down the snowy mountain on Stuntor -A Visit to a Space Zoo! -Riding a space dragon! -Returning a lost space fox to it’s family -Getting chased by Space T-Tex -Roller Blades

Final shot is the ship returning to Earth

—————

Music: Next Episode Preview (Cover) <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=696z2UKGADE>

Meggy: Hey guys! Meggy here! Time for a Preview!

We encounter demon after demon, and we finally get to the Temple that’s supposed to have the Ultima what’s it! But it’s protected by a powerful Guardian!

Desti is having trouble! I wish I could help her out!

Next time, on SMG4 Baby Arc:

”Demons”

Don’t Miss it!

”That man feels cold…”


	4. Demon Realm

Music: Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku Tv Size

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KchNbSAOgz0>

”SMG4: Baby Arc”

A spaceship blasts off into space, the cockpits reveal inside is Mario, Meggy, Tari and Luigi. It flies for a moment before approaching a planet. The ship lands on a planet full of nature life. The gang enjoys the slice of life. But things takes a dark turn as all but Meggy vanishes. A Scared Meggy looks around scared, when monsters starts attacking her.

Just then, Desti lands in front of Meggy and fires a Galick Gun! Next shot, Meggy had clinged on Desti’s shoulders, who is flying. She flies towards someone, while Meggy is flailing around, trying to stay on. Desti punches a demon in the face, and fires a Galick Burst through another demon’s stomach.

She lands next to Razovit and Tari, who’re looking at something. Camera changes to show Super Baby 2(Saiko Edition) landing. He grins as he extend his arms and then crosses them, the camera moves revealing the rest of the SMG4 crew looking menacingly at our heroes. He dashes towards them! Meggy pulls up her gun, while Desti held up her right hand, with a charged Ki Blast, Razovit held up his finger with a charged Death Beam. All three fires.

Final Scene: Desti lands next to Meggy and Tari. She rightens her wrist band. Meggy is at her right, holding her gun, looking determined, while Tari is at the left, holding her runner arm, looking unsure about this…

—————-

Music: 012 / Prologue and Subtitle

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xxaVp_TrYNs&feature=youtu.be](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xxaVp_TrYNs&list=PLk9nyP646_HuooxOwPScg5lIFo78aeke1&index=2)

(0:00 - 2:02)

Desti escaped with Meggy to the Kaioshin Realm. After a tearful reunion, they meet up with the Kaioshins, and Tari, who got saved in the last minute by the East Kaioshin.

The Z-Sword gets broken, which releases an Old East from the ”Age of Heroes”, and comes up with a plan to save Earth. The Girls enters the Demon Realm, in hope of finding the Ultima Divine Water.

Meanwhile, Baby finds the Magical Wish Granting Orbs, Dragon Balls, and uses them to terraform the Moon into Planet Plant, now renamed Planet Tsufruian…

—————-

Narrator: Back in the Demon Realm, Desti has been the Mortal girl’s body guard, easily defeating demons and monsters attacking them. But then they encounter a Demon who’s immune to Ki attacks! Desti has tried her best moves, Galick Gun, Galick Burst, even her signature technique, Thunderbolt Slash, had no effect. But she claims she has one more trick up her sleeve…

Desti land on top of a hill. The Demon, looking like a fox has his arms crossed and is looking at her. Tari and Meggy is looking at her confused.

Music: Saga de Freezer 15

<https://youtu.be/LT4pRcLE2RU>

Desti takes a deep breath, and raises both her hands. She stood still and nothing happened for awhile, until Meggy noticed something coming from the lake beside them. It were small white particles, and they flew towards Desti. More partials came from the distance as well. She started to get surrounded with thick white energy around her body.

Desti: Hey girls!

Meggy and Tari: Huh?

Desti: Could you raise your hands? I need your help with this one!

Meggy: Okay?

Meggy raised her hands high in the air, Tari did it with both arms! Hey could feel their energy get transferred away from them. Desti opened her eyes and slowly moved down her arm. She clenched her fist and smiled smugly

Desti: It’s ready…

Demon: About time! Just throw the thing, I want to show you how meaningless it is!

The Demon stood ready. Desti grinned and readied to throw something

Desti: GENKIIIIIIIIDAMA!

She threw what seemed to be a white fire ball towards the demon. It hit…

Music end.

And he was engulfed by a light

Demon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!

The demon incinerate into nothing.

Desti landed next to the girls.

Meggy: W-what was that?

Desti: It’s called a Genkidama, it draws energy from around the area. And it’s super effective against Pure Evil energy. Speaking of energies, I sensed a small village over there.

She pointed to a direction

Tari: A Village?

Meggy: What about it?

Desti: We could ask for directions. I realized the Old Kaioshin didn’t telll us WHERE the Ultima Divine Water is.

Meggy: Wait? He didn’t?

—————

Kaioshin Realm

Old Kaioshin: OH NO!!!!! I FORGOT TO TELL THEM WHERE THE TEMPLE IS!?!?

—————

Desti: Yeah, if the villagers are either nice or bad, we can still get info from them.

Tari: Yeah, we need to get that drink no matter what.

Meggy: Who knows what other evil crap Baby is doing right now…

—————

Mortal Realm, Earth. Mushroom Kingdom.

Giant TV: Attention, all Neo Tsufruians. Our Lord and Savior, Baby, has an announcement.

All humans and other two legged creature looked up to the tv, as Baby appeared on it!

Music:

Baby: Ladies and gentlemen, it is I, Baby! And I have some exciting news! Earlier today, I found a way to restore my home planet! The Moon has transformed into a miniature Planet Plant! Now named after my race, I’m here to announce… BABY’S LUCKY LOTTERY!!! You take a ball from the closest Baby Box and then the 1000 winner gets to be the first people to migrate into our new home planet! You better start getting those balls!

Everyone started to cheer.

—————

Music: 012 / Prologue and Subtitle

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xxaVp_TrYNs&feature=youtu.be](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xxaVp_TrYNs&list=PLk9nyP646_HuooxOwPScg5lIFo78aeke1&index=2)

(2:03)

”Plan”

—————

The girls get up a hill.

Desti: There is it.

At the distance, but not that far away, is what seems to be a small village.

Tari: I hope they’re nice.

Desti: Well, this is the Demon Realm. So we either ask nicely…

She smacked her fist into her other hand

Desti: Or we beat the info out of them.

Meggy: Huh? Look!

A huge cloud of dust were floating towards the village, from it jumped a werewolf monster! The dust vanished revealing 4 more attacking the village!

Tari: Oh no!

Desti: I’ll go ahead!

She powered up and flew away!

Meggy: Hey! Wait!!

They ran after her

—————

Leaf-Tailed Gecko Village

Yes. The Werewolf Monsters are attacking a village of bipedal Geckos. Hundreds of villagers are screaming in fear as they try to run away, only to be killed or eaten.

Village Leader: P-please, Æcer! I beg you to stop! We don’t have enough to share!

Æcer: Then I’ll just eat!

Æcer lunged his open jaw at the gecko, but before he could reach, one of his followers called him.

Werewolf #1: Lord Æcer! Some thing just killed one of our guys!

Æcer: WHAT?!

—————

A Werewolf monster were laying motionless on the ground. On top it stood Desti.

Werewolf #3: DIE!

Music: Scampering Battle!

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=64psLJSbqQ0&list=PLWkaqJJLkQt8tSw4zfTK8GWC-Atrg_368&index=9](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4KcMMZ_KaLA&list=PLWkaqJJLkQt8tSw4zfTK8GWC-Atrg_368&index=8)

He dashed towards her, but she vanished and blasted a Ki Blast through his head, instantly killing him.

Werewolf #4: You cunt!

She fired a Mouth Energy Wave at her, Desti countered it with her own Mouth Energy Wave, penetrating it and disintegrating the Werewolf. Desti landed. Meggy and Tari is peaking from a corner.

Meggy: Holy shit…

Tari: She just ends everything without any effort…

Werewolf #1: I’m going to kill-GAAAAHH!

That was all he could say as Desti punched him in the stomach, he fell on his knees, holding his stomach, and then on the face. He was dead.

Desti: Jesus! I though the Demon Realm had super strong opponents! Everyone here is fucking weak sauce! AAH!

She was smacked by a giant tail and crashed deep into a cliff! It was Æcer!

Meggy: Desti!!!!

Æcer grinned

Desti(Echoing from the hole in the cliff): Finally… an excuse to go full power.

Æcer: What?

Meggy: What?

Tari: What?

The cliff exploded, leaving a surface for Desti to stand, as she was screaming. White aura was surrounding her and the stones were flying around. She stopped. The rocks fell down, and Desti took a lap and flew towards Æcer in high speed.

Æcer: Come at me, then! You Werewolf Murdu-

Desti: KAIO-KEN!

Æcer: Kaio-What-

*SNAP!

Desti punched his cheek so hard, his head did a full 360. She landed, disengaging the red aura. Æcer fell forward into the ground. He was dead. Meggy and Tari just stared shocked.

Meggy: What just… happened?

Tari: (Is she even stronger than that?)

The Gecko villagers started to peck from their hiding spot.

Random Gecko: She… she killed them…

Random Gecko: We’re free!

They all started to cheer in joy

Random Gecko: And we got food for the rest of the year!

Desti, Tari and Meggy: Wait, what?

Random Gecko: Let’s throw a feast for our violent savior and her friends!

—————

Leaf-Tailed Gecko Village, Night

The gecko’s were happily singing and partying. Some were eating the meat of a dead Werewolf. The girls were talking with the Village Leader

Gecko Leader: So… an alien has taken over your home planet, which is why you’re after the Ultima Divine Water?

Meggy: Yes.

Tari: If you know the direction to it it would be nice.

Gecko Leader: Why yes. I have a map. I believe it can help you.

The girls decided to stay over the night, as it were pretty late.

—————

Guest Room.

The girls are sleeping, except for Meggy. Who seems to be thinking of something. She rolls over to look at Desti.

Meggy: Desti? Are you awake?

Desti slowly turn towards her, looking unamused.

Meggy: Right… sorry…

Desti: Sigh… so what is it?

Meggy: I just wondering. Why did you decide to become…

Desti: A Martial Artist?

Meggy: Y-yeah, that!

Music:

Desti rolled onto her back, looking up the ceiling.

Desti: Well, I saw some guys fly around and fire Ki Blasts when I arrived in Heaven. It looked cool as shit, so I wanted to become one too! And… I also did it for you…

Meggy: For me?

Desti: Yeah… I made you go with a promise I just said without thinking. I felt kinda guilty, so I wanted to make up by winning a martial arts tournament. Still working on that thought.

Meggy: Desti. Honestly, you don’t need to fight for me.

Desti: No?

Meggy: Yeah. It’s almost been over 2 years now. We should let go of the past and move on. You don’t owe me anything…

Desti: Maybe…

—————

Mortal Realm, 6th February 2022, Earth. En route to Planet Tsufruian.

A giant ship is leaving Earth, flying towards the newly terraformed Planet…

—————

Inside, said ship.

Baby is sitting on a throne. He looks at the Dragon Radar in his hand. She clenches his fist.

*Crush!

The Radar broke into pieces, falling down to the ground. He looks up at the viewing screen, smiling evil.

Baby: (No more resurrections this time, Saiyans…)

—————

Demon Realm, 6th February 2022.

The girls left the Gecko Village, now with the map in hand. They finally got to the Temple. Desti pushed the giant gates open.

Tari: Is it deserted?

Desti: Well, you can’t be sure with ancient temples.

They walk through many empty hallways, when they reach what seemed to be the final room…

Meggy: Is that?

At the end of the room, was a shrine, with a big pot. It was big enough for two people to carry.

Tari: Yay!

She took one step, and suddenly from the ground, rose a Golem.

Golem: For thousands of years, I laid dormant! WHO dares to enter my domain?!

Desti(Mockingly): We do!

Golem: You have trespass into my guardian place, therefore, you must die!

Desti: Yeah, fuck that!

Music: Vegeta’s Strength

<https://youtu.be/5bAjb4SBdB0>

Desti flew towards it in high speed and kicked him! It did no effect. It grabbed her leg.

Desti: Oh carp… AAAAAAAHHHH!!

She was throned into a wall. The golem flew towards her in high speed!

Desti: Kaio-Ken!

Golem: Kaio-what- UGH!

Desti kicked it into a wall! He rose up, and and quickly appeared in front of her and smacked her.

Desti: AAH! For f*** sake! Kaio-Ken TIMES 3!

Golem: Time’s what- UGAAAAH!

Desti fired an uncharged Galick Gun, blasting it into the ceiling. But the golem was still undamaged.

Desti: (Ok… This might take while…) Girls! Hide! This will be a duchy!

Music end.

—————

Planet Tsufruian, The Main Capital.

The giant ship has landed. Many people are walking out with their luggages, The most notable ones are the SMG4 crew. But where is Axol, Melony and of course, Baby?

—————

The Giant Tower, The Throne Room!

Music: 008

<https://youtu.be/WBgJ8ik-VmM>

Giant gates opens automatically. In enters Baby, accompanied with General Axol/Pinea and Lead Healer Melony.

Melony: Is this the throne room?

Baby: Indeed it is, Ms. Melony! The Tuffle King’s pride! And with you and you’re friends help, I’ve been able to restore it all!

Melony: Oh, why thank you, Lord Baby!

Axol: We were happy to help!

Baby smugly smiles and he sits down on the throne. He confusingly started rightening himself sitting.

Baby: I don’t know if it’s me or Saiko’s butt. Someone, fetch me a pillow!

Axol: Yes, Lord Baby!

He saluted and ran off.

Baby: Lead Healer, how is Ms. Ureta’s Converstion going?

Melony took up a iPad.

Melony: Great, actually. She just need a few more hours, then she’s the first Tsufruian converted human! Who… used to be an Inkling… from another world… Then again, I used to be a watermelon!

Baby: … Your planet makes no sense.

Melony: I know…

Music end

—————

Demon Realm, Temple Ruins.

Music: 128

<https://youtu.be/PW0EqBc1KP0>

The temple has bee smashed. The Golem, still looking undamaged, walks slowly towards Desti, who is kneeling down, looking bruised up. Blood is trailing down at the side of her mouth. She stood up and flexed her arms

Music end

Desti: HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Both her hands gained big claws of energy, each sparking with electricity.

Desti: Double, Thunderbolt…

She flew towards the Golem in high speed!

Desti: SLAAAASH!

Desti swung her giant claw at it, only for it to block it with its arm. She kept attacking, but the golem kept blocking or evading every single blow. Then it smacked her with his giant open hand.

Desti: UGGGH!

More blood spilled out from her mouth. She crashed at a cliff, and stood up, bending a knee.

Desti: (Well this sucks… could reeeeally get some back up right now)

*BANG!

Someone shot the Golem with a gun! It was Meggy! She still had a gun!

Desti: Meggy!?! What are you doing?!

Meggy: I can’t let you do this alone anymore, Desti! At least you’re dead! I’ll gladly die for a good cause!

Desti: No, you idiot! I can still Perma-Die!

Meggy: Perma-die? What are you talking about?!!!

Tari tried to help Desti up.

Desti: Oh for the love of-

???: MASENKO-HA!!!

A yellow blast hit the Golem, causing it to fall backwards. Everyone but Desti is confused. She sighed in relief

Desti(Mockingly): What took you so long? Razovit.

She looked up at the cliff, the other girls did so and saw a weird looking man.

His head was weird, looking like a chestnut. On the sides, there were two horns pointing 45 degrees up. The upper parts of his legs and arms are yellow, while the under parts are white. He had also a long tail with a light purple pointy bit. He also had light purple middle muscle, half orbs on his shoulders and his head had a light purple head top. He also had yellow stripes at the sides of his face.

Razovit: Apologies, Ms. Sinawe. I had to deal with some family matters.

Desti: Yeah, you said it the first time…

He lightly jumped and hovered down slowly to the ground. Once he did, he walked up to Meggy.

Razovit: Meggy Spletzer?

Meggy(Kinda scared): Y-yes?

Razovit bend his upper half down to Meggy’s head length. He then smiled, and grabbed Meggy’s hand, shaking it.

Razovit: Then it’s an honor to finally meet you! Ms Sinawe has talked a lot about you.

Meggy: S-she has?

Razovit: Indeed.

He then walked past Desti, throwing a. Green bean to her. She caught it.

Desti: Thanks.

She ate it. Then she stood up and powered up! All the damages vanished!

Tari: How did-

Desti: Senzu Beans! Heal all wounds and damages.

Razovit, back at looking serious, looked at the golem. Who was slowly getting up.

Razovit: So… what are we dealing with?

Desti: Well, I tried Kaio-Ken times 50, and he STILL is a stubborn jackass. I really wish I could to times 100.

Razovit: Be latest happy you can go 99.

Meggy and Tari: WHAT?!?

Desti: Yeah, so I suggest you go Final Form.

Meggy: F-final form?

Razovit: Oh no, I’ll drag this out.

He smacked his fist into his other hand

Razovit: This will be a good warm-up before I go there.

Desti: Sure… KAIO-KEN, TIMES 99!!!!

Desti’s aura burst into crimson red, and went to a battle ready stance. So did Razovit.

Both: LET’S GO!

Music: We Gotta Power

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BDvD-KGqt2E>

(0:18-2:22)

Razovit launched a punch, but was smacked away by the Golem. Desti kicked it in the face, causing it to fly backwards. It landed and flew towards Desti, he kicked her, but she caught the foot with her hand and threw it to Razovit, who suddenly were taller and his horns were longer and curved like an ”L”.

Razovit(Deeper Voice): DEATH WAVE!

He swung his hand, causing three energy waves to blow up at the Golems body. Dust appeared, but the Golem appeared and swung a punch, Razovit dodged it on an instant, and suddenly looked like a Xenomorph!

The Golem, was then kicked in the back by Desti! It flew into a mountain. Desti landed and charged a Ki Blast. Razovit landed and charged a large Ki ball.

The golem rose up, only to be hit in the face by two Ki attacks. They blew up and dust happened again. But it flew out and punched both combatants away. In a flash, Razovit became shorter and more sleek! He caught Desti and landed. She jumped off and did a thumbs up to him. They flew back at the golems, trading blows!

—————

Music: We Gotta Power

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BDvD-KGqt2E>

(2:22-2:46)

Meggy dropped her gun. She was paralyzed by shock, amazement, confusion. She was unable to comprehend what she’s witnessing. Tari’s jaw is open too.

Meggy: Oh my various gods… This is insane! I can’t keep up where they are. They’re like gods! Desti… you’re so awesome…

Tari looked at her orange haired friend, concerned. Then back to the fight.

—————

Music: We Gotta Power

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BDvD-KGqt2E>

(2:46-3:59)

High in the sky, Desti and the golem trades blows and she gets caught by his massive hands! She counters by biting his index finger. The golem yelped and started to flail his hand, trying to get her off. Razovit kicks this head, which send him flying. Desti stopped biting created a small Thunderbolt Slash claw and swung it, sending the Golem flying even faster into mountains!

It got up and slapped Razovit into a wall. It turned around and saw Desti in the middle of charging a Galick Gun!

Desti: GALICK GUN… FIRE!!!

She fired a huge purple blast at the Golem. But he held his hands up, catching the blast. Desti is still firing.

Desti: You fell for it!

The golem looked behind and saw Razovit, having his two finger son the forehead. It sparked with energy. Then…

Razovit: MAKANKOSAPO/SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!!!!

A spiral beam fired from the fingers, penetrating the Golem’s chest, it winced, which caused the Glaick Gun to continue into him! It was engulfed by a light, disintegrating into nothing.

Desti powered down and fell down to the ground.

Music end

She breathed heavily. Razovit walked up to her. She held up a closed fist, wanting a fist-pump. He reluctantly did so. Meggy and Tari got to them.

Meggy: Is it over?

Desti sat up.

Desti: Yeah. We can take the pot now.

Tari: If it’s still alright after all of this.

—————

Razovit: Huh, it is.

Meggy and Tari grabbed each handle and carried it up.

Meggy: Now we have to walk all the way back with this.

Desti: Nah, fam. Now that we know were to go, we’ll just fly!

—————

Later, Razovit and Desti is carrying Tari and Meggy respectively. Flying high in the sky.

To Be Continued…

—————

Music: Hitori Ja Nai Tv Size

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M8q9G5_ZXpM>

Screen shots based of Mario, Luigi, Meggy and Tari’s 1 month travel is shown, alongside some that were never shown

-The start of the food eating contest on Gourmentia

-The start of a adventure on Fantasa

-The race down the snowy mountain on Stuntor

-A Visit to a Space Zoo!

-Riding a space dragon!

-Returning a lost space fox to it’s family

-Getting chased by Space T-Tex

-Roller Blades

Final shot is the ship returning to Earth

—————

Music: Next Episode Preview (Cover)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=696z2UKGADE>

Meggy: Hey guys! Meggy here! Time for a Preview!

Huh? I’m not allowed to tell? Ok.

Next time, on SMG4 Baby Arc:

”Conversion”

Don’t Miss it!

**Author's Note:**

> It's time for something I've wanted to do for a long while now... Enough world building! Time for things to get C R A Z Y!!!


End file.
